Siempre Junto a Ti
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: -¿Ya olvidaste lo que prometimos?-le acaricio la mejilla con una enorme dulzura-Yo siempre estare junto ati
1. EL COMIENZO

**Hola como están primero que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por el fic, yo y mis delirios pensé que había colocado el fic en completo pero ya vi que no jajaja!, debido a que pidieron conti, no tengo más opción que darles lo que piden (y así torturar a Temari por lo que hizo muahahaha) y aquí esta lo modifique para que las cosas no sucedieran tan rápido y fuera más largo, ya que tuve la idea de que acabara en el segundo capítulo pero así no sería divertido, así que decidí alargarlo y helo aquí. **

**Dedicado especialmente a todas las fans del ShikaIno**

**Así que espero que les guste**

**-ºººSIEMPRE JUNTO A TIººº- **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**El comienzo **

**.**

**.**

Como hacia todos los días libres que tenía, sentada cuidando la floristería sin nada más que hacer, esperaba un milagro para que alguien entrara y la rescatara del aburrimiento.

Estaba más que segura que eso no sucedería las primeras personas con las que quería estar estaban ocupadas. Sakura trabajando en el hospital, que es donde ella debería estar pero no estaba de humor para atender personas que solo querían un pretexto para no ir a trabajar, qué más daba si no iba no es que le fueran a asignar un paciente demasiado grave, eso no pasaría ni en sus mejores sueños de esos se encargaba Sakura.

En fin Chouji estaba en una misión y el llegaría dentro de una semana, para ese entonces ella estaría muerta del aburrimiento.

Shikamaru no era una opción viable ellos perdieron contacto hace meses cuando él se convirtió en jouning y comenzó a hacer mas misiones, se convirtió en el asistente favorito de la Hokage; verdaderamente estaba feliz por el aunque eso les costó su amistad, ya no pasaban esos momentos juntos como solían hacerlo.

Sentía que decepciono a Asuma, no logro cumplir nada de lo que prometió, no supo cuidar a esos dos tontos, Sakura la venció en el todo; bueno no podría decir eso exactamente ya que sin ella no mantendría ahora una linda relación con Sasuke, eso se le compensaba, al menos eso quería creer, no quería siquiera saber qué es lo que pensaba Asuma de ella, sabía muy bien que estaba decepcionado de ella.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, quitándose el mandil, camino hacia la entrada y coloco el letrero de cerrado.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo contemplo esa gran aldea, siempre era igual lo cual era aburrido, al menos para ella.

De repente tropezó con alguien al menos no lo suficiente fuerte para que cayera levanto la mirada y se encontró con quien menos se imagino.

-Hola Naruto-saludo solo por educación en realidad no quería hablar con él-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Déjame adivinar se te hizo tarde para tu cita con Hinata de nuevo-siempre era así todos los días libres de el chico corriendo por toda Konoha, para llegar a tiempo

-Hola Ino-chan, en realidad no, hoy no tengo ninguna cita Hinata-chan esta de misión-hizo un puchero al decir lo ultimo

-¿Entonces por qué la prisa?-no lo podía evitar la curiosidad siempre fue más grande que su autocontrol

-Es que vi algo verdaderamente impresionante, que me hizo ganar una apuesta con el tonto de Kiba-la cara se le ilumino tan solo de recordarlo.

-Debe ser algo muy impresionante, ¿me dirás que es?

-Por supuesto pero creo que tu ya lo debes de saber-lo dijo sin la mayor importancia-pero te lo diré de nuevo, iba caminado después de salir de la oficina de la anciana Tsunade, cuando lo vi enfrente de mi estaban Shikamaru y Temari besándose puedes creerlo siempre pensé que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Bueno tengo que irme a cobrar mi apuesta Sayo-.

No podía creerlo, ¿todo lo que paso estaba ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Shikamaru y Temari? Eso era imposible ella tendría que ser la primera en enterarse si eso llegara a pasar.

Aunque ahora lo dudaba, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar con el Nara, cuando ocurrió tenía que saberlo, ella debía saberlo, se supone que son amigos desde la infancia saben todo acerca del otro.

Así que por que no le comento nada, ¡su amistad estaba más perdida de lo que ella pensaba?, no en realidad no es así su amistad era más fuerte nada podría romperla ¿o sí?.

Camino por toda la aldea sin una sola pista del moreno, cuando de pronto el estaba parado justo enfrente de ella, con esa mirada de aburrimiento, estaba como lo recordaba, aunque no era así lo delataba el rastro de brillo labial que tenía en la boca.

Justo como Naruto dijo se había besado con alguien, y ella sabía muy bien con quien, tenía que tranquilizarse y cerciorarse de que era cierto lo que le habían dicho.

-Hey, Ino te he estado buscando, la Hokage quiere verte en su oficina ahora-diciéndolo en su típico tono de voz aburrido y monótono

-Hola a ti también Shikamaru, cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?-No podía soportar más, nunca tuvo el suficiente autocontrol.

-Tsk problemática, Ino no tenemos tiempo para esto ¿podemos irnos ya?-Hacia demasiado tiempo sin verla, no esperaba que cuando la viera tuvieran una de sus típicas discusiones, aunque las extrañaba la Hokage quiere verte inmediatamente, no sé qué hiciste pero la hizo rabiar más que de costumbre, así que vámonos.

Ino trago saliva al escuchar eso, sintió como un balde de agua helada le cayera encima desapareciendo instantáneamente el enojo que tenía-bien, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Nara.

Se dispuso a caminar a donde la Hokage seguida por Shikamaru que no tardo mucho en estar al lado suyo

Sabía que estaba en problemas aunque no tuviera la más remota idea de lo que hizo, en realidad si lo sabía, rogaba a Kami que no fuera por esa razón que la había llamado la Hokage.

La miro por el rabilo del ojo suspiro; todo el trayecto hacia la oficina pensó en sus palabras y la duda lo inundaba ¿que había hecho él?, no había hablado desde hace meses con ella, habían estado ocupados en misiones o asuntos personales, entonces que fue lo que hizo no lo entendería hasta que no hablaran.

No se percato del tiempo que paso, cuando reacciono ya estaban en entrando a la oficina del Hokage.

Al entrar Ino vio a la persona que menos esperaba en ese lugar, Temari, ¿qué hacia ella ahí? Eso le daba mala espina.

**-Ino, iras a Suna como representante de asuntos externos…- **pensando sin seguir o no le dijo -**por un año y seis meses-** sabia que seguiría después de decir aquellas palabras

**-¡¿Qué? Ese trabajo es obligación de Shikamaru ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?-**Genial lo que le faltaba para acabar este perfecto día

**-Eres la única disponible para ir y necesito a Shikamaru aquí, además es una forma de cobrarme por los días que no has ido al hospital, ve a prepararte para partir sales hoy mismo junto con Temari-**Dio por sentado el asunto no quería discutir mas

**-Hai-**No tenía más que decir sabía que si trataba de replicar la Hokage sería capaz de dejarla más tiempo y es lo que menos quería.

Se fue a alistar sus cosas para el eterno viaje que le esperaba y de paso decirle a su padre, eso sería lo más difícil, se tardaría horas en despedirse después de todo era un viaje muy largo.

Decidió decirle cuando ya estuviera lista para irse.

Y tal como lo pensó su padre se puso melancólico no quería dejarla ir menos mal que Shikaku estaba ahí para tranquilizarlo, y hacerlo entrar en razón de que se tenía que marchar.

Todos habían ido a despedirla y desearle buen viaje quiso hacer más tiempo de lo debido para despedirse solo faltaba Shikamaru aun tenia las esperanzas de que fuera a despedirse de ella pero otro diez minutos pasaron y el no aparecía.

**-Tenemos que irnos-**dijo Temari de lo más normal lo cual se le hizo extraño.

Se suponía que ella tenía que hacer tiempo para así darle tiempo a Shikamaru de llegar y despedirse de ella después de todo era su novio.

Eso no le importo demasiado no quería ver una escena cursi de ellos dos después de todo.

Una última despedida y emprendieron el viaje asía Suna.

**-***CONTINUARA***-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y bien que les pareció y de nuevo una disculpa **

**Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y sobre todo gracias a Sara4ibiza, Umeko-chan, Daga Uchiha, Eiko Hiwatari. De verdad chicas gracias y espero que les guste esta nueva versión, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo no quise hacerlos esperar más de lo que ya han esperado así que aquí está la conti espero que les guste.**

**Y como todas sabemos Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO II**

**.**

Si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento pensaría que estaba enferma, ó había perdido una apuesta después de todo no había hablado ni una sola vez desde que emprendieron el viaje.

Simplemente no quería hablar con ella después de todo ¿de qué hablarían?, no tenían nada en común solo una sola cosa ó más bien persona.

Tal vez esa sería la razón por la que se dignara a dirigirle la palabra y además satis facería su curiosidad y vaya que tenía demasiada.

-Oye Temari ¿tú y Shika son novios?-ya no podía resistir más era ahora ó nunca

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pensó que nadie había visto ese humillante momento

.

**ºººFLASH BACKºººº**

**.**

Shikamaru acompañaba a Temari a recorrer Konoha; ya que como escolta ese era su deber.

Siempre era igual daban un recorrido a toda Konoha, -puede que la chica ya la conociera de memoria- charlaban aunque más bien parecía un monologo la chica hablaba y el solo respondía con monosílabos.

Ese día la charla condujo a otro tema que uno solo de ellos no esperaba.

-Dime Shikamaru, no sientes nada cuando estamos solos y damos un paseo-la táctica más vieja rozo su mano con la de él para darle a entender lo que tenía en mente

-No, ¿a qué te refieres?-sabía a qué se refería, no quería hablar del tema era demasiado problemático

-Bien pues, después de tanto tiempo juntos y de conocernos, pienso que creció un sentimiento más grande que una simple amistad entre nosotros ¿no crees?-se aferro a su brazo hasta que hizo que la distancia que los separaba se esfumara.

-Temari, no creo que tú y yo nos conozcamos demasiado para tener una relación-trato inútilmente de aflojarse de su agarre

-Yo creo que si tantos años juntos nos dejaron algunas experiencias así que no veo el impedimento-se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar las palabras del moreno

-problemático, Temari ay muchos impedimentos en primer lugar nuestras aldeas están demasiado lejos, y estoy interesado en otra persona, lo siento-tenía que decírselo antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

-Eso no es verdad es una vil escusa, en quien podrías estar interesado-tenía que saberlo sospechaba de alguien y en verdad deseaba que estuviera equivocada-y por ultimo no creo que nadie te conozca más que yo.

-Temari te das cuenta que todo lo que me acabas de decir es mentira-de todas las personas que conocía no esperaba que fuera ella la que le dijera eso.

-entonces dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esa persona en conocerte?, ¿es tan importante para ti para rechazarme? Y quiero la verdad Shikamaru-lagrimas se abarrotaban en sus ojos

-Temari no hagas esto más problemático-

-Quiero saberlo Shikamaru, solo dímelo y te dejare en paz-

-Esta persona me conoce demasiado, ha estado cerca de mí en todo momento, y si Temari es muy importante para mí-

-¿Es Ino?, Cierto-

-Si es ella-

-Pero no ha estado contigo en todo momento, tú mismo me lo dijiste tiene meses que no la vez y que no hablas con ella-

-Es por eso en este tiempo me di cuenta de que la amo más de lo que la amaba, sé que es imposible pero me sirvió este tiempo lejos de ella para darme cuenta-

Al terminar de decir esto le sujetaron la cara hasta chocar con unos labios que lo besaban desesperadamente, no supo cómo reaccionar todo raciocinio se bloqueo, no correspondió solo se quedo parado hasta que logro separarla.

-Dime que no sentiste nada, que no significo nada para ti-

Temari yo…-

-Shikamaru hay estabas, ¿sabes donde esta Ino? La anciana la está buscando creo que para una misión-

_Justo a tiempo-_No te preocupes yo la buscaré, gracias Naruto- y sin más se alejo-Nos vemos-

-Espera te acompaño-

-Etto, Temari la anciana también quiere verte en este momento ¿vamos?-

-Está bien- _después acabaré de hablar con él._

**ºººFIN FLASH BACKºººº**

**.**

-¿Temari, estas bien?-

-¿Ah? Si ¿de que estábamos hablando?-

-De que si Shikamaru es tu novio ¿por qué no fue a despedirse?

Perfecto ella ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que sucedía eso daba muchos puntos a su favor- Lo que pasa es que nos habíamos despedido mucho antes, así que no le veo el caso, además sabes cómo es a él no le gustan las muestras de cariño cuando hay público.

-Si tienes razón-

-Dime sé que es una tontería pero ¿acaso el no se despidió de ti?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Se me ocurrió cuando preguntaste por el-

-Ah, ya veo si nos despedimos antes de que fuera a la entrada-Sabía que no era cierto después de esa "charla" no lo volvió a ver, ella no tenía que enterarse.

Todo el transcurso del viaje fue de lo más silencioso, no tenían nada en común ¿de que podrían hablar? De Shikamaru ja tenía que ser una broma, no quería saber lo que ellos hacían a solas.

Ahora entendía como pudo haber sido tan ciega, nunca vio las señales, la primera fue muy clara, existiendo tantos shinobis en relación de asuntos externos ¿porque Shikamaru?; ya no quería pensar en ello, y no lo haría si Shikamaru no se molesto en decirle de su relación ella no quería hablar con él y no lo iba a hacer durante su estadía en Suna.

-Ya llegamos-anuncio Temari,

-Ya era hora-tenía que lucir entusiasmada, el solo pensar en el inmenso calor durante el día, y el terrible frío en la noche hacía que pensara en salir corriendo de ahí no podía soportarlo.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir con Gaara, para que te expliqué que es lo que harás en tu estadía aquí-Sabia que no soportaría ni siquiera una semana, ya sabría que hacer con ella para hacer que olvide a su Shikamaru.

Era lo que ella más quería y lo iba a tener, que tenía Ino que ella no tuviera ella era mucho más hermosa después de todo, más experimentada y más madura le aportaría más de lo que el quisiera solo con el simple hecho de tenerla, que podría darle una niña mimada solo sería un estorbo para el futuro de Shikamaru.

No podría hacerlo feliz aunque se muriera en el intento, ella tenía que hacer algo en este tiempo.

.

.

**-***CONTINUARA***-**

**Hola ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el chapter y dejen sus comentarios, sobre todo en sus opiniones de cómo voy sería de mucha ayuda. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sayo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo disculpen la demora, pero estaba corta de inspiración aunque todavía no está por completo recuperada aquí está la continuación de este fic, espero les guste.**

**Acalraciones: bein creo que ya saben pero aquí esta de nuevo**

**-**dialogo**-**

_Pensamientos_

**Espero que les guste**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO III**

**.**

**.**

Aún no transcurría un día cuando Ino se arrepintió de haber dado su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente ante la Hokage.

El calor era terrible no lo soportaba, comenzó a hacer una lista mentalmente lo que le provocaba tal clima, en primer lugar la hacía sudar lo que más odiaba en cuanto se secara el agua que transpiraba seguramente le dejaría la piel pegajosa, y ni hablar de lo que le hacía a su cabello; se preguntaba si fuera este calor infernal lo que le había dejado el cabello así a su acompañante, río internamente era eso con ayuda de que no la sabía cuidar como se merecía.

-Es difícil adaptarse a este clima si nunca habías estado en tal, pero no te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras-sabía lo que estaba pensando Ino y lo uso en su contra.

-Eso espero, no sé cómo puedes vivir en un lugar así, sobre todo que arruina tu apariencia personal-No iba a permitir que ella se burlara así de ella, le demostraría que su orgullo era más grande.

¿Qué? Como se atrevía a decir eso no lo permitiría, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para contraatacar, pero tenía que ser algo que le hiciera callar

-Bien pero no creo que eso no le importe a mi querido Shikamaru, si fuera así no tendría una relación conmigo ¿o sí?, se buscaría a otra con mejor apariencia y más bonita en su propia aldea aunque claro eso no sería posible, si fuera así no habría buscado en otra aldea ¿no crees?-Con solo ver la cara que puso su acompañante le alegro el día

Touche, realmente le había calado hondo pero no se iba a dar pon vencido y mucho menos dejar que esa bruja se dé cuenta que le afecto

-Hmp Tal vez tengas razón, pero Shikamaru siempre ha tenido muy mal gusto en el tema relacionado con chicas-

_Tienes demasiada razón pero no saldrían esas palabras de tu boca si supieras que tu eres la que le gusta, _pensó sarcásticamente al momento que acabo de escuchar esa palabras se burlaría en su cara pero arruinaría su perfecto plan que ha estado ideando durante el trayecto.

-Hasta que por fin llegas pensé que me quedaría aquí esperándote una eternidad-

No se había dado cuenta en el momento en que por fin entraron a la aldea hasta que la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Kankuro ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Gaara me mando a cuidar la entrada ya que no tengo nada que hacer-

-Qué raro tu siempre tienes muchas cosas que hacer diem ¿Gaara esta en su oficina?

-Claro si fuera por el se quedaría a vivir ahí, valla ¿no me presentaras a tu acompañante?-

-Kankuro ella es Ino Yamanaka estará viviendo aquí por un año y seis meses ¿feliz?-

-Mucho gusta Yamanaka-san espero que su estadía sea placentera-le tomo la mano y la beso como todo un Casanova

-El gusto es mío Kankuro-san-se soltó de su agarre sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando-_¿Qué acaso todos son iguales?_-no conocía a un solo hombre que no tratara de conquistarla al verla claro había unos pero ellos no entraban en esa lista.

-Kankuro no es momento para que estés coqueteando tenemos que ir con Gaara-Si lo dejaba seguir empezaría a rogárle todo el día para salir con él

-Hmp, como sea espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-

-Claro adiós-

-Vamos si tardamos más Gaara me matara-

-Hi- Había escuchado rumores sobre el Kazekage y lo que escucho no le gusto en lo absoluto siempre se pregunto si eran reales pero nunca quiso comprobarlos pero ahora tendría que trabajar para él.

Llegaron a la oficina de Gaara después de escuchar un adelante desde el otro lado de la puerta entraron.

-Gaara ella es Ino la encargada de organizar el papeleo de asuntos relacionados con Konoha-

-Bien ya puedes retirarte- Era exacto lo que buscaba sabía que todos aun seguían temiéndole a Gaara e Ino no era la excepción sería un infierno para ella conociendo a su hermano estaba segura de que esa rubia no duraría ni una semana trabajando junto a su hermano. Salió del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Esta nerviosa por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir o que hacer para romper el incomodo silencio que se formo, ¿Cómo debería actuar frente a él para que no la matara? Esa definitivamente era la única pregunta que le importaba.

-Kazekage quisiera saber dónde y que es lo que hare-Trato de ser lo más cortes que pudo aunque lo que dijo no sonó a lo que había pensado en ese silencio que se había formado

-Gaara-

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me llames Gaara trabajaras aquí en la oficina en el escritorio de allá enseguida llegara Matsuri para llevarte a la mansión y arregles tu equipaje para que empieces a trabajar mañana ¿Está bien Yamanaka-san?-

-Bien pero quiero que me llames Ino no sería muy adecuado que yo te llame por tu nombre y tú no-

-Está bien Ino-

-Gaara-sensei ¿me mando llamar?

-Si Matsuri lleva a Ino a la mansión ahí será donde se hospedara durante su estadía aquí-

-Enseguida Gaara-sensei- ¿Ino? ¿Desde cuándo Gaara trata con tanta familiaridad a alguien que apenas conoce? ¿O acaso ya la conocía? No eso no podía ser tal vez estaba tratando de ser amable aunque eso también era raro en él-Por aquí Ino-san-

-Claro nos vemos mañana Gaara-Se despidió Ino con toda tranquilidad

-Hasta mañana de seguro tu equipaje ya este haya mande a un empleado de la mansión a recogerlo –

-Gracias-

La mitad del camino hacia la mansión estuvo rodeado de un silencio incomodo hasta que Matsuri decidió romperlo

-Ino-san puedo saber desde cuando Gaara-sensei y usted se conocen- tenía que saber lo que sucedía si acaso ella mantenía una relación con su sí podría ser que ella ya no tendría la oportunidad de estar con él.

-Hace solo un momento ¿porque?-

-Por nada es solo que cuando sentí que ya se conocían por la familiaridad con la que se despidieron-

-Ah te refieres a eso, no es solo que trabajaremos juntos por un tiempo y no me sentiría muy cómoda y creo que él tampoco al llamarlo con tanto respeto-

-Ya veo supongo que tienes razón no le gusta que lo traten así-En tampoco tiempo se había dado cuenta aunque no creería que fuera posible nadie se atrevía a llamar con tanta familiaridad al Kazekage y ella lo hizo en el primer momento en que lo vio tendría que vigilara para que no le quitara el amor de su vida.-Ya llegamos me tengo que retirar a seguir trabajando en seguida vendrá alguien para decirle donde se quedara-

-Está bien gracias Matsuri-

Hizo una reverencia y se marcho de ahí ¿Matsuri? Quien era ella para llamarla así sabía que ella era mayor pero aun así no tenía el derecho ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente aunque ella no quería hacerlo y mucho menos si tendría que competir con ella por Gaara.

-Creo que será muy largo-Premeditando lo que pasaría, primero su pelea con Temari lo que sabía que aun no empezaba y ahora Matsuri supo en el instante en que le hizo la pregunta que la relaciono con Gaara en una relación no era tonta y ya había tenido experiencia especialmente en ese tema

Aun no sabía el porqué pero siempre terminaba envuelta en algún conflicto así siempre la relacionaban amorosamente con alguien ya estaba fastidiada era absurdo y con la única persona con la que le gustaría que hicieran ese drama sería con su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

-Bienvenida señorita Yamanaka por favor sígame le mostrare su habitación-Un hombre de avanzada edad la saco de sus pensamientos al notar que ella no lo había.

-¿uh? A claro disculpe-se sonrojo por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no había visto que alguien la observaba agradeció que lo hiciera ya que de lo contrario habría empezado a hablar sola.

-Po aquí por favor-

La guio por toda la mansión era un lugar muy grande observo detalladamente el lugar para así no perderse eran muchos pasillos parecía un laberinto solo esperaba no perderse.

-Aquí es como puede ver su equipaje está al lado de la puerta si necesita algo solo llámeme con su permiso-el hombre salió y hasta que desapareció de su vista entro a la habitación.

Se sorprendió al entra r era u lugar muy grande pintado de color amarillo aunque el color no le gustara combinaba con la decoración en el centro estaba una cama mediana con una cobija gruesa blanca al lado un buro con una lámpara de noche al igual que en el escritorio hecho de madera.

No se podía quejar _al menos es un lugar acogedor_ se dirigió hacia el baño necesitaba una ducha después de todo el viaje.

Al entrar solo vio una bañera pequeña no se comparaba con la que tenía en su apartamento el baño tenia azulejo de color blanco con detalles negros con un inodoro y una tasa de color blanco era un poco estrecho pero al menos le serviría.

Abrió el grifo nivelo el agua para tener la temperatura adecuada busco en su equipaje su esencia de lilas y añadió unas gotas al agua cuando estuvo lista se desnudo y entro con toda tranquilidad ya que Gaara le dijo que comenzaría mañana tenía que estar fresca y descansada para comenzar a trabajar.

Después de estar en el aguan un buen rato salió se seco y salió a buscar su pijama desenredo su cabello y se encamino hacia la cama mañana seria un largo día y tenía que descansar para afrontar o que sea que se le ocurriera a esa rubia loca.

Eran las 7 de la mañana muy temprano para su gusto ya no pudo conciliar el sueño ya que comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido estaba demasiado cansada como para levantarse para ver que sucedía.

Después de un rato todo seguía igual decidió que se levantaría ya que pronto tendría que ir a la oficina y comenzar a trabajar.

Se puso su típico conjunto que usaba para hacer misiones ya que hacía mucho calor y eso que era temprano aun, se arreglo su coleta alta arreglo la cama y salió de la habitación directo a la cocina tenía que comer algo para aguantar el resto del día.

No tuvo problema al llegar a la cocina gracias al recorrido que tuvo ayer, busco algunas frutas para así desayunar algo ligero después de todo tenía que cuidar su imagen, al fin las encontró las corto e hizo un jugo de naranja cuando termino se fue a la oficina no quería llegar tarde en su primer día se le hizo raro no ver a nadie en la mañana se suponía que todos se levantaban temprano y tenía muchas ganas de saber quien fue la gentil persona que la despertó aunque tenía una idea no vio salir a nadie.

Al llegar a la oficina se sorprendió de ver a Matsuri trabajando por lo que se veía ya tenía rato desde que comenzó verifico su reloj y apenas iban a ser las 8.

-Buenos días Matsuri-tenía que aparentar que no sabía el porqué ella estaba molesta y era lo que mejor sabía hacer

-Buenos días Ino-san el papeleo que va a hacer ya está sobre el escritorio- Trato de decirlo lo más amable que pudo no quería lucir enfadada pero quien no l estaría ya no le importaba que solo la llamara por su nombre sino que iba a estar todo el día encerrada con Gaara.

-Gracias, por cierto Matsuri solo dime Ino no es necesario tanta formalidad-

-Está bien Ino-Lo dijo cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar ella solo se limito a sonreírle mientras entraba, ahora que iba a hacer tenía que inventar una escusa para entrar y saber que hacían o sí a ella se le ocurría entablar una conversación que era lo más lógico aunque imposible ya que su sensei no era muy conversador al menos por el momento se tranquilizo un poco.

-Buenos días Gaara-Lo que esperaba el sentado leyendo un papel para después firmarlo _espero y no tener que llegar temprano también_ pensó después de ver a Matsuri antes y ahora a Gaara trabajando antes de la hora.

-Buenos días Ino-la escucho cuando hablaba con Matsuri así que no levanto la vista y siguió leyendo

No esperaba más apenas se conocían se dirigió a su escritorio y observo unas enormes filas de papel sabía que era mucho pero esto exageraba ¿_que se supone que hiciste cuando venias a trabajar Shikamaru?._

Sin más se sentó y comenzó a leer cada uno de los papeles y organizarlos por fecha debía admitirlo era agotador y apenas llevaba unas dos horas que empezó

-Esto que si es agotador-

-Tienes razón pero alguien tiene que hacerlo-

Se sorprendió al escuchar una respuesta y más cuando supo que provino de Gaara quien más podría ser si estaban solos.

-Supongo que sí pero el Kazekage puede elegir a alguien que lo haga mientras te ocupas de algo más importante-

-Eso es cierto aunque prefiero hacerlo yo así se cómo está la aldea y lo que necesita-

-Cierto además puede que si contratas a alguien lo deje amontonado y sin hacer nada como aquí puedes ver oye ¿sabes porque Shikamaru no arreglo esto?-

-Bueno Shikamaru no…-Gaara estuvo a punto de contestar cuando alguien interrumpió abriendo la puerta

-Buenos días hermanito ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Temari ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Si yo también he estado muy bien sabes hasta recibí una llamada de mi querido Shikamaru diciendo que me extraña- ignoro la pregunta de Gaara para fijar su vista en Ino la cual primero lucio sorprendida pero enseguida volvió la vista en el papel que tenía en su mano.

-Bien Ino creo que estos son los últimos papeles que tienes que ordenar-sonrió maliciosa y dio vuelta hacia Gaara

-Gracias Temari no te hubieras molestado-le devolvió la misma ssonrisa

-Bien me tengo que ir a revisar como van los entrenamientos adiós y no se esfuercen mucho-

Ino respiro profundo para tranquilizarse ¿una llamada? ¿Cómo era posible? Ese perezoso no levantaría la bocina del teléfono y menos presionar los botones.

Aunque tenía tiempo que no hablaba con él y tal vez podría ser cierto lo que ella decía no quería creerle.

Siguió con el papeleo ahora entendía por qué la Hokage la mando tanto tiempo era demasiado si quería regresar en menos tiempo se tendría que apurar.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y seguía sin ver un avance lo que llevaba era nada comparado con lo que le faltaba ya estaba cansada necesitaba un respiro. Al menos una que otra conversación con Gaara hacía que el tiempo pasará más rápido y lo agradecía nunca pensó que todos los rumores acerca de el eran falsos tal vez debió escuchar a Naruto desde un principio.

-¿No piensas salir a comer?-

-No estoy a dieta y además no tengo hambre tal vez más al rato-

-Bien pero te vendría bien un descanso es muy agotador estar sentado revisando papeles, puedes llamar a Konoha si quieres no hay ningún problema, ahora yo voy a comer-

-Bien gracias lo hare-

En cuanto Gaara salió tomo el teléfono pensando en quien marcarle no estando segura llamo a Sakura ya que ella le informaría de quien estaba en Konoha y quien no después de todo era su día libre

-¿Diga?-se oyó desde el otro lado de la bocina

-Hola frentona ya empezaste a extrañarme-

-¿Cerda? No esperaba tu llamada tan pronto es que acaso ya no soportas y quieres que le ruegue a Tsunade-sama en tu lugar jajaja-

-Claro que no frente solo quiero saber que ha pasado y quien está en Konoha para platicar-

-Aja, ¿no será que ya me extrañas? Oye y dime que has hecho para que te dejen hablar se supone que a esta hora debes estar trabajando-

-Es lo que estoy haciendo es solo que es hora de descanso y se me ocurrió hablarte eso es todo-

-Está bien te creo pero dime qué hiciste para que te dejaran cerda ¿no me digas que le has estado coqueteando a Gaara?-

-¡Claro que no¡ cómo puedes pensar eso apenas ha pasado un día ¡además sabes que no soy así!-

-Esta bien pero no grites que me vasa dejar sorda sol ha pasado un día así que no creo contarte mucho ¿está bien? –

-Esta bien de todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo-

La llamada se alargo realmente necesitaba hablar con Sakura para así olvidarse de lo que había dicho Temari por un rato termino de hablar hasta las 6 de la tarde estuvieron platicando de todo si no fuera porque le Ino tenía hambre y Sakura la regaño por saltarse comidas no hubiera cortado.

-Parece que estuvo interesante-

-Lo siento Gaara creo que me extendí mucho-

-No te preocupes al fin y al cabo te queda mucho tiempo para terminar-

-¿Gaara-sensei? Solo le vengo a informar que me retiro mañana nos vemos, Ino hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Matsuri que descanses-la primera en contestar fue Ino con una sonrisa

-Bien te veo mañana-

Matsuri hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar sabía que era mala idea dejar a Ino con a solas con Gaara ella debió haberle dado su escritorio y ella quedarse en ese cuarto con él.

-Hola Matsuri ¿por qué tan enojada? ¿Acaso es por Ino?-Temari la estaba esperando sabía que ella le serviría con su plan

-Temari-san ¿cómo lo supo?-estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada ya que si ella lo sabía quería decir que ¿Gaara también? No, no podía ser cierto él no se debería de enterar arruinaría todo y así él no la aceptaría

**Gracias por leer**

**¿Y bien que les pareció?**

**De nuevo pido una disculpa por este retraso pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y trate de actualizar lo más pronto posible espero no tardar tanto.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han dejado review**

**Daga Uchiha: **Espero que te guste la conti y pronto sabrán todo lo que hará Temari para hacer que Ino olvide a Shika. Por cierto tan pronto tenga tiempo dejare un review como se debe en cada uno de tus fic ya que con las prisas no me gusta dejar review no se por qué en fin yo elijo el beso apasionado es uno de mis favoritos (jojo) te aviso de una vez por si me tardo en dejar review

**ShikaIno por 100pre. **Hola chica me da gusto saber que te guste el fic y como ya dije espero no tardar demasiado, y también te pido una disculpa he leído tus fic pero no me ha dado tiempo de dejar un review prometo dejarlos en cada uno y de nuevo gracias

**Sara4ibiza.** Gracias por darme tu opinión no te preocupes con que lo leas me conformo (aunque debo admitir que te dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo) me da mucho gusto saber que te ha gustado ya que mi musa no está del todo completa ¡besos!

**Eiko Hiwatari. **Hola me da gusto saber que te gusto el capitulo los que vienen serán mucho más interesantes a mí también me cae mal Temari así que en mis fics siempre la va a hacer de mala jaja ¡besos!

**Ellie-Kino.** Hola me alegra saber que te haya gustado debo admitir que es mucho tiempo pero puede que disminuya un poco y para mí también se me hacen muy cortos pero en cuanto mi musa regrese por completo espero que sean más largos. Gracias por decirme lo de la ortografía ya que es la materia que más odio estos maestros me confunden mucho así que espero que me sigas corrigiendo para mejorar ¡besos! Y gracias

**Y gracias a todos los que pasan a leer **

**Sayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta loca historia espero que les guste **

**Y las que preguntaban dónde estaba Shika (oh kami) aquí esta al fin **

**Aclaraciones ya saben lo que es dialogo y pensamiento pero esto*************es el cambio de escena entre Konoha y Suna**

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer**

.

.

**CAPITULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru regresaba de su misión después de una semana de ausencia la semana en que tenía que despedir a Ino y no lo hizo por cobarde por no enfrentarla a lo quesea que quería preguntarle tenía tiempo de sobra y aun así no lo hizo aun busca el por qué tuvo miedo.

Debía admitir que la extrañaba durante el tiempo que no hablo con ella y en el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad se acobardo en el último momento al notar su reacción tan sarcástica admitía que le causo gracia y más al notar que no había cambiado nada en su actitud que era lo que más agradecía.

Tal vez ese era su miedo que Ino cambiara.

-Que pasa Shikamaru así es como agradeces a un amigo el recibirte-con su típico animo hiperactivo Naruto logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-Que problemático eres Naruto yo no te pedí que vinieras a recibirme-enseguida contraataco el moreno ante tal comentario

-Bien tienes razón pero aun así no eres el único al que tengo que esperar pero me eres de mucha ayuda para ganar algo de dinero-al recordar su apuesta con Kiba dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro

-Ya te dije que no me usen para sus apuestas

-Kiba aquí te tengo algo que decir-ignoro olímpicamente al moreno al momento en que vio a Kiba entrar

-Hey Naruto a que se debe esto-

-A que acabas de perder una apuesta jejeje más te vale que vallas guardando el dinero de esta misión-

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la apuesta de Shikamaru y Temari

-Estás loco no puede ser cierto te he dicho miles de veces que su novia es Shiho-

Shikamaru al escuchar tal conversación una vena de la frente comenzó a latir.

-Pueden parar todo esto de una vez

-Dile Shikamaru que yo tengo razón que la semana pasada te descubrí besándote con Temari-

-Estás loco Naruto dile a este idiota que no es cierto-

_¿Beso?_ De que beso hablaba Naruto y con Temari debe de estar loco.

-Claro que es verdad recuerda Shikamaru el día en que Ino se fue a Suna-

-Naruto estas equivocado yo no bese a Temari ella me beso-

-Ja vez como si gane los vi besándose y él lo admite así que yo gane vamos con la anciana para que te de mi dinero-Naruto jalo del brazo a Kiba directo con Tsunade para recibir su premio

-Hey Naruto a ¿quien más le dijiste del beso?-Tenía que saber a cuantas personas tendría que desmentir tan absurdo acontecimiento

-Mmm… déjame recordara si a Hinata-chan que por cierto tengo otro testigo ella era la juez y comprobó la información con Temari así que gane Kiba-

-No Naruto estás loco hasta que Hinata me diga que tu ganaste te creeré-

-Naruto ¿a quien más?

-A todos a Sakura-chan, Tsunade, a y a Ino ya que no vi a nadie más en el camino-sin más Naruto camino con Kiba a rastras y Akamaru detrás de ellos

_El tonto le dijo a Ino así que es por eso que estaba enojada y de lo que quería hablar, problemático._

Tenía que hacer algo para hablar con Ino y pronto antes de que Temari le metiera más ideas erróneas al igual que Naruto.

Camino por las calles de Konoha hasta su departamento el cual se alegraba de tener así ya no soportaría a su problemática madre después de todo el ya tenía 18 años.

Al entrar se dirigió directo al baño y después comer algo para así pensar mejor en que haría _¡Sakura! _La mejor opción que tenía ya que si a alguien recurriría Ino ante tal situación sería a ella.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que salió de Konoha aun no sabía si soportaría tanto tiempo todo se había juntado el fastidioso papeleo que por más que hiciera la cantidad no disminuía era absurdo ella ni siquiera hacia el reporte de cada misión que hacia tal vez era el karma se lo repetía cada que veía tanto endemoniado papel junto pero que había hecho para recibir lo demás.

El inmenso calor que cada día era peor las horribles noches frías tuvo que buscar más edredones gruesos lo cual la mantenían en la temperatura perfecta, tener que soportar a Temari cada que iba a la oficina lo cual no era tan seguido lo que agradecía infinitamente, y que diablos le había hecho a Matsuri cada vez tenía un carácter peor que si lo comparaba con el de Temari debía decir que ya se le estaba acercando lo más curioso es cuando estaba Gaara era la tímida e inocente niña le daban nauseas al solo recordarlas.

Pero lo peor y que no soportaba era ese infernal ruido que la despertaba cada mañana y especialmente en su único día de descanso que tuvo en la semana descubrió de donde provenía ni más ni menos que de la habitación de la rubia kunoichi de Suna.

Al descubrir que tenía una alarma una hora después de que ella se levantaba comenzaba a sonar música horrible e inentendible lo bueno es que había ganado un estéreo así en sus días de insomnio tenía algo con que entretenerse.

Aun recordaba cuando Temari descubrió que no estaba sacaba chispas de todos lados la busco por toda la mansión excepto en el lugar que Ino había deducido que no buscaría la habitación de Gaara y así fue nunca le paso por la cabeza buscar ahí o al menos eso pensaba ella después de una charla con Gaara a la hora de la comida se entero que todos tenía prohibido entrar.

Se alegraba al tener aunque sea un aliado en esa aldea y con su buena suerte fue el más poderoso.

Ya sabía la rutina todos se levantaban a las cuatro de la mañana para ir a la oficina claro excepto ella que se las ingenio para todos los días llegar a las ocho teniendo así más tiempo para su sueño de belleza.

Ese día fue especial ningún ruido espantoso al despertarla se arreglo con más calma y desayuno dirigiéndose a la oficina la cual al llegar se sorprendió al no ver a Matsuri sentada en su escritorio atendiendo llamadas y arreglando papeles sin más se dirigió a la oficina para descubrir lo que ya esperaba Gaara detrás de tantas filas de papel leyendo y firmando.

-Buenos días Gaara-

-Ino-contesto a secas sin siquiera mirarla lo cual Ino ya esperaba

Ya eran las dos de la tarde la hora preferida de Gaara para ir a comer.

-¿Nos vamos?-la primera vez en el día que dirige la vista a Ino puesto que se acostumbro rápido su compañía.

-Claro vamos-

Ambos se dirigían hacia el restaurante cerca de la oficina Ino se percato de la ausencia de Matsuri al salir sin notar dos sombras que se ocultaban hábilmente.

-Bien Matsuri ya sabes qué hacer deja este papel lo más cerca y oculto posible para que lo note en esta semana mientras yo vigilare-

-Está bien-Entro con cautela a la oficina dirigiéndose hacia la mesa que ahora estaba más cerca del escritorio de Gaara lo cual la enfureció dejo el trozo de papel en medio de una pequeña pila que dedujo esos eran en los que la rubia trabajaba.

Salió de la oficina furiosa y como no estarlo esa rubia extranjera ni bien había llegado y ya había puesto sus garras en el en la persona equivocada.

-¿Y bien?

-La deje en una pequeña pila

-Bien otra cosa de seguro Shikamaru ya regreso de su misión y querrá hablar con Ino no lo permitas debes hacer cualquier cosa para que ella no se entere nos vemos-dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para salir a comer.

Matsuri ese día no salió se sentía fatal se sentía usada y una completa tonta al seguirle la corriente pero tenía que hacerlo si lograba el cometido de Temari por fin su sensei sería de ella su futura cuñada se encargaría de que Gaara se le declarara y estarían juntos el resto de su vida.

Su sueño se haría realidad pero sabía que todo tenía un precio y en este caso era acabar con la Yamanaka para conseguir su felicidad.

Estaba más que segura que tarde o temprano el remordimiento acabaría con ella tendría que cargar con el sentimiento de culpa pero lo superaría mientras tuviera a su sensei al lado.

Se sentó en su escritorio para continuar el trabajo que se había acumulado ya que había ayudado a escribir aquel papel.

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida y aun no terminaba no se podía levantar hasta acabar pero se estaba muriendo de hambre no lograba concentrarse.

Si se marchaba y el Kazekage no la veía ahí se enojaría ya que de seguro noto su ausencia cuando salió. Apareciendo en el justo momento en el que pensaba en él.

Gaara camino al lado de su escritorio y ella se levanto como ya era su costumbre.

-Gaara-sensei ¿Qué tal estuvo su comida?-su típica pregunta de esa hora

-Perfecto-Ni siquiera se detuvo mientras se dirigía a su oficina le contesto.

No se sintió mal ya que era su forma de ser y ella lo tomaba de buena forma.

Aunque las cosas cambiaron hace una semana desde que lo vio decir más de dos palabras, cuando sostenía una conversación contestando con palabras compuestas y no simples palabras monótonas.

A pesar de aquello estaba feliz _después de todo el está contento _esa frase que comenzó a repetirse cada que lo veía cerca de la rubia platinada.

-¿Matsuri?-una voz la saco de sus pensamientos la que menos quería escuchar

-¿Qué ocurre Ino?-contesto fastidiada a lo cual la rubia ignoro esa reacción

-Te traje algo de comida después de todo creo que no saliste a comer y debes de estar hambrienta-

¿Ino haciendo algo bueno por ella? ¿Estaba soñando? O quizá era una broma aunque después de todo ella nunca hizo algo para dañarla cogió el paquete de entre las manos de Ino y antes de agradecerle la interrumpió el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Aló?- Al escuchar lo que le decían desde el otro lado del auricular fijo sus ojos en los de Ino sorprendida ¿Qué debería hacer? Agradecer el gesto de ella y pagárselo no eso no podía hacer perdería lo que más anhelaba así que hizo lo segundo- etto no, no se encuentra ¿quiere dejar un recado? Bien yo se lo diré que tenga un buen día-colgó rápidamente el teléfono

-¿Sucede algo?

-No era una llamada para Temari-san si me permite tengo que ir a informarle-

-Claro pero asegúrate de comer algo de lo contrario no aguantaras el resto del día-Alzo un poco la voz para que ella lo escuchara después de escuchar un "bien" entro de nuevo a la oficina.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó buscando a la peli rosado después de verificar que estaba en la aldea siguió en su búsqueda.

Deseaba saber donde se había metido busco por todos lados en su casa, en los campos de entrenamiento, incluso con Naruto que seguía regocijándose con su victoria, pero por más quela buscaba no la encontró hasta que por fin recordó que cuando ella estaba en Konoha se la pasaba en el hospital.

Giro sobre sus talones directo al hospital.

No demoro mucho en encontrarla.

-Sakura necesito hablar contigo- se acerco rápidamente hacia ella antes de que se marchara.

-¿Shikamaru, que haces aquí?-

-Necesito que me digas si has hablado con Ino.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Después de todo es a Temari con quien deberías hablar ¿no?

-Tsk problemático, mira lo que te dijo Naruto es una mentira yo no tengo nada que ver con Temari te explicare luego ¿está bien? lo que quiero saber es donde la encuentro-

-Si quieres saberlo primero me tienes que explicar, después de todo tú fuiste el que me dijo que estaba enamorado de Ino ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo eres más peligros que Ino si no te lo decía de seguro me molerías a golpes-

-Bien pero tu cambiaste todo besando a Temari-

-Problemático eso no es verdad

-Bien entonces explicame-

Después de explicarle detalladamente lo sucedido con la kunoichi de la arena vio como cambiaba su estado d humor de un tranquilo a sorprendido, después furiosa y terminando por relajar sus facciones accedió.

-Bien te lo diré ya que me convenció tu explicación puedes marcar a la oficina de Gaara después de todo desde ahí me marco seguro a esta hora regreso de comer-

-Bien gracias-

-Y más te vale que no lo arruines no te permitiré quedarte con esa bruja-

-Bien, bien que problemático, en fin gracias te veo luego-

-Claro me tienes que contar todo-

-Bien-aun no entendía por qué las mujeres querían enterarse de todo ni que fueran a morirse por no saber algo o algún detalle.

Se dirigió corriendo a su casa para marcar desde ahí sabía de antemano que l platica con Ino duraría demasiado y se cansaría y que mejor que un lugar cómodo y tranquilo.

En cuanto llego se dirigió al teléfono y marco el numero se lo sabía de memoria después de todo siempre marcaba para arreglar los exámenes chunnig.

L e contesto una voz muy conocida-¿Aló?-

-Hola Matsuri soy Shikamaru ¿me podrías comunicar con Ino?- tras escuchar un largo silencio verifico por si se había cortado la llamada-¿Matsuri?... ¿Me escuchas?-siguio insistiendo hasta que por fin le contestaron-

-etto no, no se encuentra ¿quiere dejar un recado?

Se decepciono al escuchar aquello estaba seguro de que Ino le contestaría y así arreglar las cosas-Solo dile que le llame y que me marque en cuanto llegue ¿está bien? por favor

-Bien yo se lo diré que tenga un buen día-escucho como se corto la llamada

-Valla después de todo no puede arreglar las cosas-_que problemático _

Aun no entendía por qué en asuntos en los que estaba involucrada Ino siempre resultaban ser diferentes a como imaginaba.

_Mañana será otro día ya le marcare después, _se dirigió a su habitación para descansar de ese agitado día. Cuando por fin logro conciliar el sueño susurro un nombre especial para el –Ino-y cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Nos vemos mañana Gaara- estaba cansada y solo quería dormir

-Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Matsuri-

-Nos vemos Ino, y gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa-

-No hay de que adiós-

Camino a paso lento por las calles después de todo tenía que estirar los músculos de sus piernas por estar tanto tiempo sentada.

Al llegar a la mansión se dirigió directamente a su cuarto no tenía ganas de cocinar y después lavar pudo más el cansancio que el hambre, se dirigió directamente a su habitación se desmaquillo se coloco su pijama y entro en sus cobijas.

El sueño se apodero de ella lentamente y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía o decía fue cerrando lentamente los ojos –Shika-

.

.

**000****«****CONTINUARA****»****000**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

Disculpen la tardanza pero como se me hizo costumbre publicar un fic junto con el capitulo (ja si costumbre si solo he publicado uno junto a este) se revolvieron las ideas y perdí el hilo en esta historia pero ya lo recupere jajaja.

Como lo sospecharon y vaya que lo hicieron delo que haría Temari pero aun faltan detalles de lo que hará muy pronto será el rencuentro de estos dos tortolitos jajaja les adelanto.

¿Habrá Gaa/Ino? Pues siento decepcionarlas pero no ya que tengo otro personaje que será el último para los planes de Temari (muhahaha).

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en leer este humilde y loco fic y sobre todo gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en dejar review **Daga Uchiha, Eiko Hiwatari, ShikaIno por 100pre, Ellie-Kino**.

Gracias chicas

Ya saben criticas, sugerencias, opiniones son bien recibidas.

Nos vemos pronto (espero)

Sayo!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios de verdad jamás creí que ayudaran con la inspiración jajaja muchas gracias me da gusto saber que este loco fic les guste.

Advertencias: además de un trauma por leer estas locuras no creo que ninguna otra cosa

Espero les guste

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO V**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Ino se marcho a Suna y el estaba frustrado tanto tiempo y aun no conseguía arreglar el mal entendido que Naruto se encargo en divulgar.

Tardo exactamente una semana (mucho para él) en aclarar el asunto admitía que el más problemático fue arreglarlo con su madre al enfrentarse a ella se reprendió por no haberle dicho primero fue realmente problemático después de media hora de regaño diciéndole que estaba mal ocultar una relación por la causa de que se inventaran cosas o malentendieran termino con un me alegra de que no sea ella mi nuera.

El termino con una cara de confusión total ¿a qué se refería? Ni siquiera trato de pensar ya que su madre era una mujer y para él ellas eran problematices e indescifrables.

Después de arreglar el malentendido que se formo por toda Konoha tuvo menos tiempo de lo que creyó para poder hablar con Ino dos meses estuvo tratando comunicarse pero siempre era la misma respuesta _ella no está disponible _¿qué era lo que la mantenía ocupada? y tanto que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de hablar con él o regresarle la llamada tanto le costaba ya estaba harto.

Cuando hablo con Sakura ella le dijo que de vez en cuando Ino se comunicaba con ella para que le dijera a su padre que estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

Ahora estaba más confundido ¿Ino no tenía tiempo? O lo más lógico no quería hablar con el tal vez sería la segunda opción ya que por la forma de ser de la rubia seguiría enojada por no haber ido a despedirla como era su costumbre impuesta por ella desde que murió Asuma, él lo acepto ya que sabía que la rubia se sentía mal al no haber despedido a su sensei en aquella misión en la que perdió la vida. De no haber llegado a tiempo y hablar por última vez con él con su segundo padre ella estaría como un zombi culpándose todo el tiempo de no haber llegado a tiempo.

Y ahora estaba pagando el precio de haber roto esa costumbre pero no tenía opción sabía que estaría Sakura y por ende Naruto que le restregaría en la cara aquel beso el cual no significo nada para él, y sería un verdadero problema una pelea llenando el ambiente de gritos por parte de Ino reclamándole de no haberle dicho de su relación pero que había que decir si no existía tal y discutirlo en ese momento no era indicado sería más problemático o al menos eso pensó.

De saber que pasaría hubiera asistido a esa despedida y arreglar todo decirle que estaba equivocada que a quien amaba y se moría por besar era precisamente a ella y de nuevo el raciocinio sería muy problemático ya que todos estarían observando pendientes de cada movimiento que hicieran, lo cual no le preocupaba pero no le gustaba la atención siempre fue así siempre quiso pasar desapercibido.

Hace una semana cuando pregunto por Ino no obtuvo la respuesta esperada solo un no lo sé, respuesta que le preocupo ¿Cómo que no sabía? Ella es la única con la que Ino se comunica nervioso pregunto el por qué si tan solo se hubiera imaginado la respuesta no preguntaría pero era Ino alguien indescifrable y la más problemática mujer que conocía además de su madre.

Tendría que pensar en otra opción para comunicarse con ella y pronto antes de que la perdiera por completo.

**.**

**.**

Tres meses, tres horribles meses en los que su vida se convirtió en una rutina una muy aburrida para su gusto de no ser que la estaba haciendo de celestina con Gaara y Matsuri ya estaría más que fastidiada de tanto papeleo aventando todo por la borda e irse a Konoha pero al recordar quien estaría ahí se obligaba a no ceder.

Su trabajo de celestina era todo un caos jamás imagino que sería tan difícil en todas las parejas que junto esta sin duda era la más difícil, primero tenía que explicarle a Gaara los sentimientos y el más importante y difícil lo que era el amor, ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era?

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se dispuso a tal labor y no veía ningún cambio en la forma de actuar de Gaara para con Matsuri lo único que consiguió y admitía le alegraba era que él por fin se diera cuenta que la chica lo atraía provocando un ligero sonrojo cada que la veía claro esta Matsuri nunca lo notaba y era lo que más le frustraba ya que no conseguía hablar con ella siempre la estaba evitando.

No tenía nada que hacer en su tiempo libre más que entrenar arreglar su cuarto y volver a entrenar no podía descuidar su estado físico eso era lo que siempre se repetía no había visto a algún chico que le gustara en esa aldea para al menos así distraerse y salir a pasear con Temari sería una locura no podría soportar escuchar todo lo que decía de Shikamaru describiendo todo lo que hacían cuando ella iba a Konoha, después de escuchar un sinfín de historias jamás lo creyó hasta ese momento que encontró una carta en el sin fin de papeles que revisaba de Temari no era que quisiera saber lo que ella hacia pero al leer que era dirigida a Shikamaru lo leyó nunca imagino que algo escrito llegara a doler más que un golpe cada palabra le dolía al recordarla, por primera vez maldijo tener una excelente memoria ya que cada que veía a Temari ese escrito inundaba sus pensamientos:

_Hola Shikamaru:_

_Me da gusto saber que me extrañas y espero que tu misión te vaya bien cuídate mucho ya que no toleraría perderte._

_Te extraño demasiado me muero de ganas por que tus vacaciones que pediste lleguen pronto y estés en Suna conmigo `para así seguir con lo que no terminamos en mi última visita ya que tu misión nos lo impidió._

_Extraño tanto tus caricias tus besos tu aroma, Shikamaru te extraño demasiado ya no aguanto más el no verte y muero por demostrártelo cuando llegues no te dejare salir del cuarto y sé que no querrás hacerlo._

_Te espero con ansias _

_Cuídate mucho te quiero _

_Besos._

_Atte. Temari tu amada _

Está confundida no sabía que su relación había llegado a tanto, le molestaba demasiado pensaba que Temari la había dejado a propósito pero cuando la vio buscándola por todos lados se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba.

Sin más se la entrego no es que quisiera pero no quería quedar como una chiquilla celosa y no estaba dispuesta a pelear por algo que había perdido y por supuesto negando rotundamente a su pregunta de si la había leído ¿por quién l tomaba? Una curiosa que le encantaba meterse en asuntos de otros, bueno ella era así pero con personas que le importaban y Temari no era una de ellas.

Debía saber que Sakura estaba equivocada y hacerla tener falsas esperanzas diciéndole que Shikamaru no tenía ninguna relación con ella que tonta fue al creerle y dado que ella no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Shikamaru le dijo a Matsuri que no le pasara llamadas de nadie en Suna y que si hablaba su padre solo le dijera que estaba bien.

De eso ya tenía una semana jamás imagino que hacer tal cosa la hiciera sentir sola, no podía retractarse pero que haría el resto de su tiempo en Suna sin tener comunicación y noticias sobre Konoha.

-Ino ya que no tienes nada que hacer ¿puedes llevar estas cartas a la torre numero tres? Ahí Sota se encargara del resto.

Y sin más la kunoichi de la arena salió sin siquiera esperar una respuesta afirmativa ¿cartas? No era mala idea así podría personalmente decirle a su padre que estaba bien, y no tendría que recibir una reprimenda por no haberlo llamado decidió escribirles a todos sus amigos escribiéndole especialmente a Sakura que no quería saber nada de Shikamaru y a este no se atrevía a escribirle no sabía de qué hablarle de todas formas sentía que ya no lo conocía de que podrían hablar si cuando estaba en Konoha dejo de visitarla en la floristería el tendría que ser el que se disculpara no ella.

Y con esa respuesta tomo las cartas y se dirigió a la torre numero tres que se encargaba de mandar mensajes después de preguntar por Sota le informaron que estaba en el último piso y sin más se dirigió ahí.

Observo un chico que le recordó a Shikamaru alto tez morena y cuando se volteo para ver quien había entrado pudo ver que sus ojos eran color miel _muy apuesto_ pensó inmediatamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-decidió romper el hielo ya que noto que la chica no dejaba de observarlo

-Etto… a si Temari me mando a darte estas cartas-se obligo a reaccionar antes de que cometiera una tontería o peor aun quedarse estática observándolo de pies a cabeza

-Claro ponlas en la mesa por favor- Se dirigió a la ventana liberando un halcón con un mensaje pegado a su pata izquierda.

-Dime una cosa ¿Dónde puedo mandar cartas a Konoha?-recordó en el momento en el que el tomaba las cartas y separaba

-Puedes dármelas a mí, por cierto soy Sota-

-Gracias, Sota-kun- no podía evitar tratar con tanta familiaridad a los chicos siempre era así con ellos se sentía a gusto y podía ser ella

-No hay de qué ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Tenía que saber el nombre de aquella mujer que le hizo sentir lo que alguna vez logro cierta kunoichi.

-Lo siento, soy Ino mucho gusto-le extendió la mano en muestra de cortesía, se sorprendió cuando él la tomo y se agacho hasta besarla provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

-El placer es todo mío Ino- Aun no entendía el por qué lo hizo pero el solo ver sus ojos azules lo cautivaron- espero que nos volvamos a ver-

-Yo también lo espero, me tengo que ir nos vemos Sota-kun- Sin más salió de la habitación que estaba haciendo ella estaba enamorada de Shika.

Pero al recordar la carta la realidad la golpeo, ella no tenía ninguna relación así que no tenía que sentirse culpable camino hasta la mansión donde hace unas horas estaba y comenzar a entrenar.

**.**

**.**

En el momento que Sakura le dijo que Ino ya no recibía llamadas ni las hacia decidió ir personalmente y aclárale todo.

Había trabajado ya que no podía marcharse y dejar todo pendiente y conociendo a Ino necesitaría demasiado tiempo para convencerla.

La única con la que hablaba en Suna era Temari ya que por alguna razón siempre que llamaba ella contestaba y devolvía sus llamadas diciéndole que no sabía el por qué Ino no le marcaba, que había tratado de convencerla pero todo fue en vano.

Por alguna razón le sonaba lógico ya que Ino era una persona muy terca, pero por otro lado no entendía su cambio de humor el sabía que estaba enfadad después de decirle que no la amaba _tal vez me equivoque _se repasaba cada que ella le hablaba sin otra opción le dijo de sus vacaciones que tenía planeadas y que iría a Suna para así le avisara a Ino, ella inmediatamente le dijo que lo haría.

Desde ese día Temari no volvió a hablarle o que agradecía ya que la chica se podría pasar horas hablando y no dejaría que terminara su trabajo.

**.**

**.**

Otros tres meses habían pasado agradecía que todo fuera cambiando, le enorgullecía su hazaña de unir a Matsuri con Gaara a pesar de que ellas todavía no se llevaran del todo bien su relación había cambiado al menos ya no le dirigía miradas acecinas cada que la veía y mientras hiciera feliz a Gaara no importaba el primer mes tuvo que comer sola, pero después eso cambio cuando Sota llegaba justo a esa hora para hacerle compañía.

Ellos dos habían entablado una maravillosa amistad al menos ya tenía algo que hacer en su tiempo libre y no solo aburrirse los fines de semana salían a pasear a alguna reunión a la que Sota la invitaba.

Todo marchaba de maravilla a excepción de que Shikamaru aun no respondía las cartas que ella se digno a mandarle la primera reclamándole por diferentes cosas y tan tontas que a ella misma le dio vergüenza la segunda se disculpo (muy raro en ella) y escribió más tranquilamente y otras que ni siquiera recordaba que escribió, a pesar de eso todo era miel sobre hojuelas para ella.

Lo más raro que había pasado fue cuando Temari proclamo que ella era su mejor amiga, lo cual la dejo consternada más sin embargo lo dejo pasar ahora ella su "amiga" salía con ella cada vez que iba a visitar a Sota.

Aun no entendía su cambio tan repentino le platicaba de su infancia lo que había hecho y agradecía infinitamente que dejo de hablar de Shikamaru.

-Sabes Ino, hace poco hable con Shikamaru-dejando salir un suspiro al mencionarlo

_Aquí vamos de nuevo-_A si ¿y qué te dijo?-no era que realmente quisiera saber le daba igual todo lo referente a Shikamaru.

Obligándose a creer esto no entendía por qué al solo mencionar ese nombre le producía una sensación lejos de ser desagradable en todo el cuerpo.

-Me dijo que llegara a Suna la próxima semana que emoción no lo crees después de tanto tiempo sin verlo por fin vendrá-

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Shikamaru en Suna? No eso no podía estar pasando tenía que pensar en algo para escaparse no podía verlo, no quería sufrir, y más aun viéndolo junto a ella ¿y si se hacía realidad lo que había leído hace tres meses?

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

**.**

**.**

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer sobre todo a aquellas que se toman la molestia en dejar review gracias chicas lindas

Ya saben criticas comentarios sugerencias todo es bien recibido hasta la próxima ya que ayuda para mejorar.

Sayo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos aquí otro capítulo de este fic que está a punto de llegar a su fin (snif, snif) aprovecho a mi musa y exprimirla todo lo que pueda antes de entrar a la escuela y vuelva a irse de vacaciones así que esta semana me verán más seguido.

Espero les guste

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VI**

**.**

**.**

-¿Ino estas bien?- Trato de disimular aquella sonrisa sarcástica sabía que no estaba bien que estaba sorprendida por tal noticia sin embargo quería escucharla de sus propios labios.

-¿Eh? A si solo que recordé que hoy tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina-No supo que mas decir sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y no logra pensar claramente quería saber la razón del porque todo lo relacionado con Shikamaru últimamente la ponía así

-Está bien entonces me adelanto con Sota para recoger unos informes

-Si a por cierto dile que iré en la tarde-dio media vuelta y la dejo ir sola no importaba que ella estuviera con él al fin y al cabo ella no sentía nada por Sota más allá de una simple amistad.

Una que le recordaba a Shikamaru en todo sentido Sota la escuchaba le daba consejos y valla que muy buenos relacionados con la kunoichi de la arena, así consiguió soportarla un poco más.

Sin más entro a la oficina sentándose en el escritorio no para comenzar a trabajar ya que seis meses ahí ya había avanzado más de la mitad y planeaba dejarlo acumularse para así tener un pretexto y no ver a Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari se regocijaba de su victoria una muy fácil para ella a pesar de que Matsuri la abandonara esa chiquilla tonta ya no importaba al menos había cumplido con una pieza clave para su plan al darle esa "carta" a Ino.

No importaba ya mientras no soltara la verdad no le pasaría nada, no podía perdonar a alguien que estropeara sus planes no importaba que fuera su cuñada como le solía decir Kankuro para molestarla.

Con una enorme sonrisa caminaba directamente hacia la torre tres para ver a su nuevo cómplice.

Jamás pensó que él la ayudaría gracias a él su plan todavía estaba en marcha y era el más importante.

-Hola Sota ¿me extrañaste?- se acerco lentamente para abrazarlo por la espalda el al volearse y quedar de frente no pudo reaccionar ya que Temari lo había sujetado del cuello de su chaleco y le planto un beso tan salvaje como sola hacer cada que lo veía.

-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso-La aparto de sí y volvió a su trabajo

-Vamos Sota yo sé que me deseas o acaso ya se te olvido tu gran obsesión que tienes hacia mi- Sabia cual era su punto débil y lo explotaría a su favor todo lo que pudiera.

Sota no contesto odiaba que lograra hacerlo sentir aquello, maldecía mentalmente el día en que Temari lo supo fue tan tonto pero ocho no si era un chiquillo con las hormonas alborotadas.

Y a pesar que había pasado bastante tiempo aun no lograba deshacerse de ella cada que la veía era igual trataba de complacerla en lo que ella quería para que así lograra darle una oportunidad y pensaba que lo había logrado ay que cada beso que le daba contaba ¿cierto? Era un avance y seguiría así hasta lograr su cometido.

-Y dime cariño ya han llegado las cartas para Ino- se coloco en frente de él y lo dijo de una manera seductora que hacia caer a quien ella quisiera.

-Están en la mesa- No pudo resistirlo aunque quería no entendía el por qué le hacía eso a Ino ella después de todo era su amiga era una buena persona no se lo merecía.

Y aun sabiéndolo no encontraba la manera de dejar a un lado el control que Temari tenía hacia él.

-Muy bien más te vale que estén todas- le guiño un ojo y balanceando las caderas de un lado a otro cuidando que la viera se dirigió a la mesa tomo las cartas y leyó los remitentes uno por uno.

Busco en todos los remitentes hasta ese momento mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que abruptamente cambio el gesto por una mueca de disgusto, todo esto bajo la atenta supervisión de Sota como era su costumbre.

-No puedo creer que aun no se dé por vencido-Tomo la carta y dejo las demás en la mesa, se disponía a abrirla cuando de un rápido momento alguien se la había quitado.

-Recuerda que tenemos un trato-Tomando la carta y colocándola enfrente del rostro de la kunoichi

-Sota por favor-hizo un puchero lo más tierno que pudo y al ver que no funciono se acerco besándolo de nuevo y desabrochando el chaleco del jouning- Solo esta vez- le guiño el ojo y se mordió el labio para darle un toque seductor.

-No Temari tendré muchos problemas si se enteran de lo que ha pasado-Y era cierto cada mes ella buscaba la forma de llegar antes que Ino para ver su correspondencia.

-Bien, bien- y sin más se la arrebato y como ya era su costumbre desde hace tres meses la rompió por la mitad para así encenderla.

Estaba harta de Sota de su actitud tan moral, cuando era una farsa o de lo contrario ella no se hubiera enterado que Ino le mando cartas a Shikamaru, eso no le molestaba lo que la ponía furiosa era que Sota no dejara leerlas por su estúpido código moral y del juramento que hizo y bla bla bla.

Admitía que se moría de curiosidad por saber que era lo que Shikamaru le escribía a Ino pero bajo esa vigilancia extrema que le dedicaba su cómplice nunca lo logro.

Al ver como el fuego consumía la carta trataba de alguna forma descifrar lo que decía ¿le diría que la ama? No eso no podía ser el era un cobarde y no lo haría ¿entonces qué? Lo más seguro aclarándole que ellos no tenían ninguna relación.

No quería recordar ese horrible día la había rechazado a ella nadie la rechazaba y menos aun la cambiaba por una estúpida niña, como sea atrevía ¿que tenia ella que la hacía tan especial? Nada absolutamente nada y el tiempo que se hizo pasar por su mejor amiga l descubrió no tenía nada especial solo que era muy ingenua al creer en las personas se notaba que necesitaba experiencia.

Aun se sentía tan estúpida por aquel momento bochornoso al decir que fueran amigas, pero era necesario para su plan hasta donde ella sabia Ino no sería capaz de traicionar a una verdadera miga y para lograrlo le conto historias ficticias lo cual ella era la mejor ya que Ino se creyó todas y cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Cuánto puede un hombre aguantar el rechazo de alguien y olvidarle?- Esa palabras se le escaparon sin pensar

-No te imaginas cuanto, y más aun si es por amor- El era experto en ese tema ya que vivió con el rechazo mucho tiempo y aun lo sentía una lograba sentir aquel cosquilleo cada que veía a Temari.

-Como sea adiós Shikamaru, espero que ya no escribas-

-No te lo creas mucho-

-Bien nos vemos y recuerda que me tienes que avisar cuando a esa rubia se le ocurra volverle a escribir-

-Sabes que si- Y antes de darse cuenta la kunoichi ya lo estaba abrazando de nuevo y besándolo

-Eres un amor nos vemos-

La kunoichi caminaba de nuevo a la mansión del Kazekage esperando que los días pasaran para así completar su misión y vaya que tenía una buena estrategia.

**.**

**.**

.

.

El día llego tuvo una semana completa para hacer entrar en razón a Ino sin embargo al llegar fue recibido por Temari como rechazar algo así sabía que si osaba hacer eso la kunoichi haría algo para que regresara en una camilla en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad puesto que sabía que el rechazo aun rondaba por su cabeza y la haría cometer cosas inimaginables.

Al menos con su compañía logro saber de Ino y la única vez que el logro verla fue en la oficina del Kazekage que al igual que él estaba rodeada de enormes torres de papel y ella no se digno a verlo estaba tan concentrada que no lo escucho entrar eso quería creer.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando y no había podido decirle ni hola, Temari le había dicho que el la había estado muy entretenida con un chico un tal Sota si mal no recordaba. Lo cual le sonó lógico ya que era Ino ella no quería sentirse sola lo raro fue cuando Temari le dijo que eran amigas lo perturbo y no dudo en mostrar una mueca de confusión total ¿amigas? Como era posible si ellas no se podían ni ver en pintura, pero las personas cambian ¿cierto?

Solo le quedaba una noche ya que la amanecer se marcharía y era su última oportunidad logro zafarse de la constante vigilancia de Temari ya que tenia cosas que hacer camino por las desoladas calles de Suna y a lo lejos logro ver una silueta que conocería en cualquier lugar.

-¡Ino!-grito lo más que pudo para que lo escuchara lo cual funciono ya que aquella silueta se había detenido se acerco rápidamente antes de que volviera a desaparecer- Ino-

-Shikamaru- no se movió de su posición para mirarlo sabia que pasaría en algún momento tenían que hablar

-Ino tengo algo que decirte-Delicadamente la sujeto de su hombro para hacerla girar lo cual no le costó demasiado

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- trato de sonar lo más natural que pudo para que el no sospechara nada lo cual no logro

-Mira antes de que te fueras te dijeron algo que no es cierto-miro como la rubia levantaba una ceja lo cual tomo como que no sabía de que hablaba –Naruto te dijo que me estaba besando con Temari ¿no es así?

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza las palabras no salían de su boca por más que tratara ¿para qué le recordaba todo eso? ¿Acaso quería hacerla sufrir aun más?

-Mira es una total mentira yo no tengo nada que ver con Temari es solo una amiga-

-¿Así? ¿Y desde cuando se acostumbra besar a las amigas en la boca?-por primera vez le dirigió unas palabras desde que había llegado aunque fueran sarcásticas eso le decía que no había cambiado como él pensaba.

-Problemático, mira yo…-

-No Shikamaru no me tienes que dar explicaciones de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tus "amigas"-enfatizo la última palabra para que él lo notara.

-Mira es cierto es solo mi amiga y si me beso aclaro yo no la bese ni siquiera correspondí ese beso-

-Shikamaru ¿quieres ir al grano?-ya no toleraba más la explicación nunca tuvo el control de su paciencia

-Problemático- se quedo observándola unos segundos mirando esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y le hipnotizaban

-¿Shikamaru?- No le molestaba quela observara solo le preocupaba que atreves de sus ojos notara lo mucho que lo ama y lo necesitaba

-Bien te lo diré pero no quiero que te burles- Espero a que asintiera lo cual no tardo mucho- Ino todo este tiempo que no te vi me hizo comprender que te necesito más de lo que te imaginas la razón por la que me separe y te deje fue porque lo necesitaba pensar, pensar en cómo esto afectaría nuestra amistad yo no quiero perderte no seré capaz de vivir un segundo más sin ti si me tarde en decírtelo fue por cobarde por miedo a que me rechazaras y terminaras nuestra amistad eso es lo que menos quiero, y ahora que estoy aquí quise venir para decírtelo de frente sin rodeos-.

Hizo una pausa para que ella dijera algo pero al ver que la chica solo lo miraba decidió continuar dar el paso decisivo.

-Ino eres todo para mi, mi razón de vivir la que le da luz a mi vida y por mas egoísta que suene yo te necesito solo para mí- Limpio una pequeña lagrima que corría libremente por la mejilla de la chica y sujetándola de la mano- Ino te amo-

No podía creerlo ¿de verdad estaba pasando? Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta no podía pronunciar ni un simple yo también solo podía mirarlo esperando a que el lograra entender a través de esa mirada lo que sentía.

Y así fue sintió como Shikamaru coloco sus manos en su estrecha cintura acercándola a el tanto que sintió el aroma que desprendía de su pecho ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

Shikamaru sentía como el aliento de la chica rozaba contra el sin poder detenerse bajo su cabeza colocando una de sus manos en el mentón de la chica levantándolo para que lo viera.

-Sabes es la confesión mas romántica que me han hecho- Dibujo una tierna sonrisa por fin las palabras salían de su boca y estaba feliz por fin el momento que soñaba había llegado

Shikamaru más decidido que antes se acerco más a la chica disfrutando del momento y no preocupándose de lo que sucedía a su alrededor sus alientos chocaban estaban a escasos milímetros de su boca ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el momento tan esperado.

-Yamanaka-san sintió interrumpir pero el Kazekage quiere verla enseguida- y el ninja que interrumpió desapareció en una nube de humo.

Se apartaron un poco y ambos sonrojados se sonrieron

-Bueno creo que tengo que ir- Estaba furiosa en cuanto viera a Gaara le reprocharía por arruinar su tan esperado momento

-Te acompaño-

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina donde Ino desapareció en las escaleras mientras el caminaba a la mansión donde se hospedaba para arreglar su maleta y marcharse con un peso menos con el que llego al menos ya lo había aclarado y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos qué más podía pedir.

Ya había pasado una hora y aun no veía a Ino le había dicho que sería rápido con paso aburrido decidió ir por ella para que no regresar sola.

No tardo mucho cuando una escena le sorprendió y a la vez le causo una fuerte punzada en el pecho no podía ser cierto lo que estaba observando.

Era Ino la que hace una hora exactamente estaba a punto de besar la que pensó correspondía sus sentimientos no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Esa escena le repudiaba sin más regreso sobre sus pasos enfurecido y dolido a la vez llego a su cuarto y la cerro de un portazo ya no quería saber nada se acostó en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño o al menos despertar de esa pesadilla.

En toda la noche no lo logro esa imagen le rondaba y no lo dejaba dormir llego la hora de su partida y sin más se levanto dispuesto a irse inmediatamente de ese lugar.

Al llegar no encontró a Ino no es que quisiera verla solo estaba Temari con su típica sonrisa dirigida hacia él.

-Parece que no dormiste bien-

-Tienes razón, no pude dormir-

-¿Fue por Ino?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- no era posible estaba seguro de que estaban solos en ese momento y no sintió una sola presencia a su alrededor

-Solo adivine y ¿que no va a venir a despedirte?- le encantaba jugar con las personas y más aun con sus sentimientos ahora Shikamaru sabría que nadie la rechazaba.

-Supongo que no debe de estar ocupada con su amiguito-No podía soportarlo más la persona que más amaba lo había engañado

-A te refieres a Sota creo que anoche tuvieron una de sus acostumbradas citas lo vio en la mansión Kazekage

Ese era el colmo todo fue un juego para ella pero recordó sus palabras -_Sabes es la confesión mas romántica que me han hecho_- ella nunca le dijo que sentía lo mismo solo alabó su confesión nunca le dijo que lo amaba o sentía algo por él.

Y por ese erro se sentía así jamás en su vida aria algo bueno por alguien y menos aun por Ino después de verla comiéndose a ese tipo que ahora después de lo que le dijo Temari estaba seguro de que fue él.

Al solo recordar esa escena se le revolvía el estomago ellos dos en el callejón cerca de la oficina besándose y ambos con el torso descubierto no pudo soportarlo tenía que marcharse cuanto antes.

-Me voy-dio media vuelta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo ni siquiera escucho lo que Temari le dijo ya no le importaba.

-Adiós amorcito- Por fin lo había conseguido solo faltaba que ella lo convenciera de ser suyo lo cual con el corazón roto sería lo más fácil del mundo

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA**

**.**

**.**

Hola de nuevo ¿voy mejorando? ¿Les gusto? espero que si

Ya saben cómo pueden hacerme l saber a través de sus review tan preciados para mi, besos y hasta pronto.

Sayo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Disculpen la tardanza pero la escuela no me ha dejado ni respirar, aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste

Dedicado a todas ustedes

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VII**

**.**

**.**

El sol golpeaba su cara no quería levantarse, pero ya había pasado una semana el tiempo que Gaara le dio para descansar, porque según el ella se sentía mal, pero como no si había visto al hombre que amaba con otra, con esa bruja y después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos debió haber imaginado que era una broma era Shikamaru después de todo el holgazán, perezoso, cobarde, el que no tendría el valor suficiente para decir todo aquello, aquellas palabras que por alguna razón ella ansiaba escuchar.

Lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus azules ojos ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso era aun juego para él? Se levanto sin ánimos directo a la ducha, el deber la llamaba.

Se miro al espejo y definitivamente no le agrado lo que vio se tenía que recomponer después de todo era Ino Yamanaka y ningún hombre podía dañarla, _ninguno excepto Shikamaru _no quería creer lo que vio, sin embargo era tan real estaba segura de que no era una ilusión que le provocaba el subconsciente.

Sin ánimos se arreglo que importaba si llegaba tarde, el trabajo no se iría a ninguna parte lo que menos quería era terminar el papeleo no si eso significaba regresar a Konoha y verlo, no quería verlo la había dañado y a ella solo se lo hacían una vez, no permitía más.

Cambio su semblante por el de siempre a excepción de que tenía una sonrisa fingida, una que desde hace tiempo no hacía y juro no volverla a hacer, pero ya no tenia obligación a la persona que se lo había jurado había roto la promesa así que no tenía por qué sentir remordimiento.

Salió directo a la cocina para comer algo decente y después ir a trabajar.

El día paso sin contratiempos como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que agradeció infinitamente a quien sea que hubiera escuchado sus ruegos, era como si solo hubiera sido un sueño o una pesadilla a su parecer.

De haber sido así hubiera salido de esa habitación desde hace tiempo, eso pensaba hasta que se encontró con Temari -_Justo lo que faltaba para arruinar el día- _Compuso una sonrisa de lo más falsa que pudo, le importaba un comino lo que pensara su querida amiga.

-Hola Ino ¿ya te sientes mejor? Gaara me dijo que estabas enferma- En cuanto la vio Temari tenía listas las palabras exactas, después de todo tuvo toda una semana para seguir con su plan.

-Si Temari gracias- Siguió caminando no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Temari, no escucho lo que le dijo estaba cansada solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir.

…**..**

Una ola de calor la invadía le faltaba el aire se incorporo a gran velocidad otra vez ese sueño, aquel que la invadía cada noche desde hace meses, desde que Shikamaru la traiciono.

No entendía el significado de ese sueño todo lo veía borroso ella llorando y era sostenida por alguien que le limpiaba el rostro con su pequeña mano, logro distinguir que era pequeña.

El único indicio en todo ese tiempo no tenía más respuestas ¿a quién recurriría? De seguro a quien le dijera se burlaría en su cara o como le diría un psicólogo es un sentimiento reprimido, no importaba que fuera lo único que quería era que la dejara en paz y la dejara descansar.

Solo eso quería, ya había pasado un año, tanto tiempo el cual ella no sintió ya se sentía como en su casa a pesar de las diferencias que tenía su casa con aquel cuarto.

No importaba que su día se convirtiera en una rutina a ella le parecía bien al menos no era aburrido, se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Sota a pesar de los intentos del chico por conquistarla, después volvía al trabajo ya le faltaba poco para regresar a su amada casa.

Extrañaba a su padre a sus amigos pero en especial a él a pesar de lo que hizo no lograba olvidarlo era su mejor amigo la persona que la apoyo en todo momento no importaba la causa.

Llego a su cuarto y se tiro sobre el mullido colchón, donde meses atrás lo hacía para meditar sobre asuntos sin importancia uno de ellos lo que Shikamaru había hecho, por más que buscara una escusa que respondiera todas sus preguntas no la hallaba, no sabía cómo responder.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar? De todos los hombres que conocía solo él logro hacerla sentir así, siendo esa la razón de su odio dirigido hacia él, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo logro entrar tan profundo en su corazón?

Encendió la radio para dejar de pensar en él se levanto de la cama para escribir sus tan acostumbradas cartas.

Sonrió satisfecha al terminarlas todas no había mucho que contar guardo cuidadosamente todas dirigidas a sus amigos a todos excepto uno.

Se quedo pensativa e indecisa preguntándose mentalmente si debía escribirle o no, una canción en la radio la saco de sus pensamientos, una que describía todo lo que vivió con Shikamaru absolutamente todo desde su infancia.

No logro contener las lagrimas, lo extrañaba demasiado le hacía tanta falta aquel perezoso, escuchar su voz que tanto la tranquilizaba la canción termino o que hizo que se decidiera a escribirle.

Escribió de todo lo que sentía por el omitiendo cosas que no tenían importancia para ella, cuando termino de escribirla dio un largo suspiro la guardo dulcemente en su bolsa para mandarlas al día siguiente.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su cama acomodándose dispuesta a dormir se sentía más relajada como hacía tiempo no estaba.

-Ohayo Yamanaka-san-la saludaron alegremente en cuanto entro a la habitación

-Ohayo, Sota-kun, te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Ino-le dijo con un tono alegre mesclado con un ligero reproche

-Está bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿De qué hablas? Sabes bien que es las cartas aquí están te las encargo- Estaba indecisa ¿enviaba esa carta o no?

-Bien no te preocupes, recuerda que al rato iremos a comer- Sota la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Por supuesto que no lo olvidare, toma también quiero mandar esta-

-De acuerdo enseguida las enviare-

-Gracias, nos vemos-

Cuando la rubia salió Sota lleno de curiosidad vio el remitente de aquella carta encontrándose con el nombre de Shikamaru Nara, no le agradaba ese tipo, después de lo qeule había hecho a Ino.

Claro el había participado en ese lio pero aun así Ino no se lo merecía.

-Hola Sota, hay novedades de las cartas-

-Hola Temari- cuidadosamente guardo la carta par a que ella no la viera y tratara de romperla.

Ya no lo iba a permitir, se había acabado el tipo que le cumplía sus caprichos después de ver lo que le provoco a Ino no quería saber nada más de Temari.

Observo como revisaba las cartas sin interés, _de seguro busca una para Shikamaru._

-Nos vemos luego Sota- Ya lo esperaba ninguna para él aquella noticia le alegraba el día ya poco faltaba para eu Shikamaru fuera solo para ella.

-Adiós Temari- Ya estaba a acostumbrado a su forma de actuar, se comportaba así desde que dejo de seguirle el juego, después de todo ya había cumplido su cometido.

Rio cuando mando las cartas imaginándose la cara que Temari pondría al enterarse de aquello que seguramente terminaría con sus planes.

La noche ya había caído, un día menos para volver a su casa se sentía de maravilla y lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera, ya que no sabía cuando se le presentaría de nuevo aquel sueño.

Sus ojos lentamente se cerraban –Shika- pronuncio entre sueños.

…**..**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Ino se fue, ya había olvidado aquel incidente, después de todo ella no era así, ella no se expondría a algo tan bajo como aquello.

Estar casi desnuda en un oscuro callejón, no era el estilo de Ino busco diferentes maneras de comunicarse con ella y todas sin éxito.

Caminaba por las calles disfrutando su día libre, dirigiéndose a su lugar preferido para descansar y buscar otra manera de comunicarse con ella.

Un shinobi detuvo su camino entregándole una carta, la cual guardo en su chaleco no quería saber nada de trabajo, así como el shinobi apareció se esfumo. Emprendió de nuevo su viaje hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

Se acodo dispuestoa dormirse cuando recordó la carta lentametne la saco de su bolsillo para leerla.

Sonrio al ver de quien era, justo la persona en quien estaba pensando Ino.

En la parte frontal de la carta tenía.

Para: Shikamaru Nara

(Mi perezoso favorito)

La extrañaba después de todo jamás habían estado tanto tiempo separados. Lentamente comenzó a leerla sonriendo a cada palabra que leía.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

¿Y bien que les pareció? Si lo sé muy corto pero recuerden que el fic ya va a llegar a su final.

¿Les gusto?

Como ya les dije no estoy muy inspirada a sí que espero sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias etc. Todo es bien recibido

Nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos me siento realmente avergonzada ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos (hontoni gomen) se me cae la cara de vergüenza de verdad lo siento la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada tanto que ni siquiera sentí pasar el tiempo pero dejemos eso de lado eh aquí otro capítulo de este fic y como siempre muchas gracias por pasar a leer.

* * *

.

Capítulo VIII

.

Sentado sobre el tejado de una casa contemplando las nubes como siempre se encontraba Nara Shikamaru quien intentaba despejar su mente y olvidar sus responsabilidades por un rato se recostó sobre su espalda y coloco sus brazos para sujetar su nuca.

Fijaba su vista en sus tan preciadas nubes eran el único remedio para tranquilizarlo una por una las veía pasar tan libres y sin prisa nada les preocupaba respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos necesitaba descansar.

El sueño comenzó a invadirlo no paso mucho cuando sintió que algo rozaba su mano rápidamente se incorporo abriendo sus ojos, miro sorprendió al encontrarse en un cuarto de color azul, camino sin rumbo hasta que vio una pequeña figura en el horizonte, al acercarse vio que eran dos niños jugando uno era una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azules y el otro era un niño moreno que la miraba con aburrición sonrió de medio lado al reconocerlos eran Ino y él en la infancia.

_-Shika vamos tú tienes que ser el príncipe- la niña cruzaba sus brazos mientras veía como su amigo se recostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol –esto no es divertido siempre quieres jugar conmigo ¿Por qué hace esto? Levántate holgazán o le diré a Yoshino-san _

_-No molestes ya estoy aburrido de jugar contigo mejor búscate a otro que sea el príncipe porque yo no quiero serlo, tsk problemático- fingió dormir para que la chica no lo molestara lo cual no funciono puesto que ella seguía insistiendo en jugar._

_-¡No! Quiero que tú seas mi príncipe y…-medito uno segundos antes de volver a hablar - si no quieres puedes ser el dragón- rio al imaginarse al moreno pero al no ver alguna reacción se acerco sigilosamente al niño y abrió uno de sus parpados con sus pequeños dedos sonrió al ver la mueca de disgusto que le dirigía._

_-¡No Ino! si me dejas dormir ahora puede que después juegue contigo a que eres mi princesa-sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso cerro nuevamente sus ojos para evitar hacer contacto con eso intensos ojos azules su cuerpo se tenso al sentir que ella se acostaba a su lado sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo. _

Esa escena se le hacía muy conocida sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras que en su mente solo estaba una pregunta al fijar su vista en la pequeña niña vio como la imagen se disolvía cuando todo desapareció emprendió su camino y encontró un nuevo recuerdo de ellos dos

_-Ya Ino no llores no puede ser tan grave- acariciaba la cabellera rubia de la chica delicadamente esperando que con ese gesto ella dejara de llorar_

_-Claro que sí lo es Shikamaru no sé porque sigo aquí ya estoy harta de todo- lagrimas seguían brotando de sus orbes el moreno atino a mover sus brazos para rodear la figura de la chica que se encontraba en posición fetal. _

_-Problemática te lo prometo-hizo una breve pausa –Ino no te decepcionare- cerró sus ojo al sentir el dulce aroma que la rubia desprendía._

¿Te lo prometo? Intento acercarse un poco más para escuchar que era lo que estaba prometiendo sintió como el suelo se desvanecía y caía a un abismo trato de sujetarse a algo miro a su alrededor no había nada solo una oscuridad inmensa.

Se incorporo rápidamente miro a su alrededor y dio un largo suspiro había sido ese sueño que lo había atormentado desde que recibió la carta cerro sus ojos nuevamente.

-Shikamaru-san- Una voz ronca lo saco de su ensimismamiento provocando que abriera los ojos –Godaime-sama le busca- el chico asintió con la cabeza y el ambu se fue enseguida.

Tardo varios minutos en levantarse y al ver que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse se levanto y sacudió el polvo de sus ropas hizo una mueca de disgusto caminando hacia la oficina de la Hokage una imagen de Ino paso por su cabeza y ese sueño regreso a su mente ¿Por qué Ino volvió a sus sueños? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía creyó haber madurado cuando la chica había desaparecido de sus sueños aunque algo le decía que nunca salió de su mente ajusto su chaleco y cio como una hoja de papel caía de una de las bolsas no había notado los remarcados pliegues de la hoja que denotaba que había sido leída varias veces la levanto con cuidado y volvió a abrirla los delicados trazos dibujados en el papel lo llenaban de melancolía comenzó a leer la carta una vez más ahí estaba escrito la incógnita que no le dejaba dormir _rompiste la promesa_ intento recordar ¿A qué se refería Ino? ¿Qué promesa había roto? El sueño le indicaba que le había prometido algo a Ino pero ¿Qué? Para saberlo tendría que recordar lo que paso en el tiempo que esa promesa fue hecha maldijo al no ser capaz de recordar era muy extraño en él olvidar cosas y aun más algo que hizo con Ino.

Guardo la carta en su bolsillo y camino hacia la oficina ya se había demorado bastante.

-ººººººº-

Un año y medio ya había pasado y su misión pronto acabaría dándole la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar donde creía estaría mejor eso hasta que la imagen del moreno poseía todo su pensamiento sacudió su cabeza y recordó cosas que habían pasado durante su estadía en Suna aunque la que sucedía no lo podía imaginar jamás creyó caer tan bajo.

Maldijo el momento de aceptar a la invitación de Matsuri -servirá para despejar tu mente, para olvidar el mundo por un rato y sobre todo a él- se dijo una y otra vez cuando se quiso echar para atrás y no ir a la reunión.

Ahora se encontraba en un pub junto a Matsuri, Temari y con un gran vaso de sake enfrente.

ººº

_-Ino-san ya casi termina tu estancia en Suna y no hemos salido ni una sola vez juntas- la voz de la chica se mostraba nerviosa lo que hizo a Ino dudar_

_-No lo sé Matsuri no estoy de humor- algo se traía la castaña entre manos y quería saber lo que era _

_-Vamos algo tengo que hacer para pagarte lo que hiciste por mi- se sonrojo al recordar los momentos que había pasado junto al pelirrojo_

-_Ya te he dicho que no tienes que hacerlo no es necesario-_

_-Por favor Ino te insistiré hasta que te canses de escucharme-sus recursos se estaban vaciando y tenía que convencer a la chica_

_Medito unos segundos en realidad no creía que ella lo hiciera ¿o sí? Trato de tentar a su suerte pero miles de imágenes de la chica persiguiéndola como ella solía hacer hizo que una descarga recorriera su espina._

_-Bien iré ¿pero solo seremos tú y yo?-_

_-Por supuesto Ino-san-una sonrisa nerviosa formo sus labios _

ººº

-Vamos Ino bebe apenas estamos calentando motores- la rubia de cuatro coletas le acerco el vaso de sake que Ino había apartado.

-¿Calentando motores?- miro con asombro a la rubia no podía creer lo que le había dicho ¿Cómo era posible? Llevaban casi dos horas bebiendo y apenas estaban calentando motores que ironía. Tomo el vaso y bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo sintió como su garganta se quemaba, una sensación que ya no le desagradaba.

-Tienes mucha suerte Ino ¿sabes? Hasta hace que te envidie- Temari miraba a Ino con recelo mientras bebía otro vaso de sake tenia los ojos rojos al igual que su nariz.

-No sé porque lo dices Temari créeme si conocieras mi suerte jamás me tendrías envidia- se sirvió otro vaso de sake bajo la atenta mirada de Temari y Matsuri quien no había hablado desde la entrada del pub.

No tardo mucho en deducir de quien había sido la idea de esa salida su subconsciente le dijo muchas veces que diera media vuelta y saliera de ese lugar pero el gusanito del vicio le dijo que no después de todo unos cuantos tragos no le harían daño a nadie.

-¿Tu no vas a beber Matsuri?- Ino pregunto curiosa

-No Ino-san- no podía mirar a Ino de frente se sentía culpable por lo que de seguro iba a pasar.

-¿entonces por qué me invitaste a beber si tú no vas a beber?- coloco su mano debajo de su barbilla y una mirada intimidante para hacer hablar a la chica.

-Ino- san yo…-

-Ella está aquí para cuidar que ningún ebrio se nos acerque- intervino inmediatamente estaría ebria y un poco mareada pero sabía muy bien lo que sucedería si a la castaña se le ocurría decir una palabra todo su plan se derrumbaría.

-Hmp…- medito sobre hacerle caso a su subconsciente en ese momento y marcharse de ese lugar.

Horas habían pasado y por primera vez ya quería irse a su casa estaba cansada de los tipos que la invitaban a bailar solo accedía para alejarse de la rubia por un rato aunque sentía su mirada penetrante sobre ella. Le gustaba bailar no podía negarlo pero al ver las intenciones de esos chicos los rechazaba antes de que hicieran algo era una habilidad que había desarrollado gracias a su jutsu identificaba las miradas lujuriosas que le decían que no pensaban nada bueno cuando la veían.

-Eres una perdida Ino- Miraba con una intensa ira a la Yamanaka que se había acercado y cogido su vaso de sake

-¿Disculpa?- Las palabra de la chica la habían dejado con la boca abierta

-Me escuchaste bien no te basta con querer arrebatarme a mi Shika ahora quieres venir y seducir a cuanto chico veas ¿no es cierto?-

-Temari hablaremos de esto cuando se elimine todo rastro de alcohol en tu organismo no sabes lo que estás diciendo-

-¿Insinúas que estoy borracha?- se levanto para dirigirse hacia Ino la cual dio unos pasos hacia atrás al sentir a la chica cerca de ella perdió el equilibrio y se sentó en los sillones que estaban cerca –Eres una maldita Ino ¡no sé como Shikamaru se pudo enamorar de ti!- dirigió ambas manos al delgado cuello de la chica al cual cada vez apretaba más.

-¡Temari-san!-Matsuri corrió para ayudar a la chica quien estaba roja por falta del aire –la esta ahorcando-

-B.. bru… BRUJA suéltame- Ino logro zafarse del agarre empujando a Temari hacia la mesa respiraba agitadamente mientras sobaba su cuello trato de controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre la chica.

Se dirigió al baño a toda velocidad evitando a cualquier persona que se le acercaba agradecía mentalmente a su padre por enseñarle a beber y controlarse para no hacer un ridículo o peor aun golpear a esa loca, entro al lugar el cual para su sorpresa estaba vacío.

Se miro unos segundos en el reflejo del espejo su cuello que estaba demasiado rojo de verdad quería ahogarla por su mente paso la idea de que solo estaba ebria pero al recordar lo que le dijo"_ no sé como Shikamaru se pudo enamorar de ti"_ ¿a qué se refería? Se sonrojo al imaginar que sería cierto lo que dijo inmediatamente agito su cabeza para sacar esa idea –_él jamás lo haría- _abrió el grifo del agua para humedecer sus manos y las dirigió a su cara por su mente paso una idea fugaz una que le causo curiosidad instantáneamente fijo su vista en el espejo sonrió al notar que no había cambiado nada en el lapso fuera de Konoha se sintió avergonzada de pensarlo porque ¿Quién cambiaria en tampoco tiempo? Suspiro al pensar en él en aquella persona que jamás imagino que cambiaria y sobre todo con ella solo esperaba que al regresar la distancia que los había separado se esfumará y que siguieran igual que cuando Asuma vivía una traviesa lagrima recorrió su pálida mejilla inmediatamente la limpio.

Se retoco el peinado y salió decida para convencer a la rubia de marcharse ya estaba cansada y sabia que le esperaba una resaca que nunca olvidaría eso era lo que provocaba el beber en exceso un empujón la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Oye preciosa fíjate por donde caminas- un tipo alto estaba enfrente de ella.

Ino lo ignoro por completo solo asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Localizo a Temari en la pista de baile acompañada de un chico quien la sostenía firmemente de la cadera y sus rostros estaban a unos milímetros del de ella su rostro tenía un gesto de asombro que no dudo en ocultar ¿Qué hacia Temari con ese tipo? Al verla cruzo por su mente la imagen de Shikamaru parpadeo un par de veces creyendo que estaba equivocada y que la confundía con otra persona al fijar su vista nuevamente comprobó que era cierto –_ja y ella me acaba de llamar perdida-_bufó molesta.

-¿No escuchas que te hablo?- la sujeto del brazo haciéndola girar para que lo mirara

-¿Qué? Sota-kun gomen no te vi- se zafo de su agarre y le dedico una sonrisa

-No te preocupes ¿quieres bailar?- le extendió la mano la cuan Ino de inmediato sujeto. La guio hasta la pista donde una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

Sota la guiaba al son de la música conforme las notas sonaban él la acerba tanto hasta que la fragancia que desprendía inundaban sus poros ese aroma lo estaba enloqueciendo bajo su mirada para observarla y noto que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recargaba su rostro en su pecho.

Miro una vez más sus rojos labios se imagino el sabor que tendrían con su mano derecha sujeto la barbilla de la chica quien aun tenia los ojos cerrados sentía su aliento penetrar la boca de la chica cerro sus ojos al igual que ella se acerco lentamente a sus labios carmesí estaba a escasos milímetros cuando ella suspiro.

-Shika- sus labios pronunciaron automáticamente al sentir un cálido aliento chocar en sus labios.

-Ino yo no…- se separo abruptamente de la chica al escuchar ese nombre.

Ino abrió enormemente sus ojos sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recapacitar lo que había dicho.

-Sota lo siento yo no…- Los dedos del chico se posaron sobre sus labios haciéndola callar.

El moreno sujeto su mano y la dirigió a un lugar apartado de la gente esquivo a las personas y sobre todo a una que lo miraba insistente y con los brazos cruzados.

Espero a que la rubia se sentara cuando lo hizo se sentó a su lado un nudo en la garganta se le formo al pensar como le diría a Ino la verdad sobre todo de imaginar como reaccionaria.

-Ino tengo algo que decirte- Se quedo varios segundos callado ante esto Ino poso su mano en su hombro

-¿Sota, estas bien?- Enfoco su mirada hacia donde el chico veía fijamente al enfocar su atención la silueta de la de cuatro coletas se formo puso los ojos en blanco y espero que el chico prosiguiera.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?- Nuevamente escolto a la chica hasta la salida donde el aire frio les dio de lleno en el rostro sujeto su pequeña mano y la condujo hasta la torre donde la conoció por primera vez y donde todo ese meollo comenzó.

-ººººººº-

-Etto domo- entró la chica al notar una figura de un chico postrado en una de las ventanas trato de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Konichii wa ¿puedo ayudarte?- se quedo inmóvil al ver a la recién llegada

-Si me dijeron que aquí puedo mandar correspondencia- noto la insistente mirada sobre ella así que se movió alrededor de la habitación lo cual hizo confirmar su teoría definitivamente la mirada estaba sobre ella –además de que es rápida y confiable- sonrió de nuevo aquel chico

-Por supuesto le informaron bien- trago en seco al sentir la mano de la chica sujetando la suya

-tranquilo solo voy a darte las cartas- después de colocarlas en la palma de su mano giro para recorrer un poco el lugar

-Sota- al ver que la chica volteo a verlo termino la frase –mi nombre es Sota-

-Mucho gusto Sota-kun mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino- le sonrió de manera dulce y al ver que guardaba las cartas en u morral de cuero se sorprendió -¿No las vas a enviar?-

-Claro que si las coloco aquí para que cuando este un mensajero disponible se las lleve.

-Bien fue un gusto conocerte Sota-kun pero por el momento me tengo que marchar te encargo que lleguen-

-No se preocupe Yamanaka-san de eso yo me encargo-

-Ino no me llames Yamanaka solo Ino ¿está bien?- miro al muchacho asentir antes de marcharse

-Vaya, vaya parece que mi querida amiga te cautivo ¿no es así?- Una figurada salía detrás de un muro

-Temari-san-

-No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Camino hasta el morral que estaba sobre la mesa saco su contenido y hojeo uno por uno el sobre hasta que dio con un nombre que le llamo la atención.

-¿Le puedo ayudar?- intervino en su camino en cuanto supo lo que pretendía la chica.

-Si apartándote de mi camino- sonrió amargamente y con su brazo trato de quitar al chico

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo como mensajero tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar la correspondencia- tomo la carta de entre los dedos de la chica

-Hagamos un trato Sota si tu evitas que las cartas con ese nombre lleguen a su destino te prometo que le hablare muy bien a Ino de ti-

Sota dudo unos segundos cuando leyó el nombre Nara Shikamaru  
-_¿su novio?-_ agito su cabeza –Lo siento Temari-san pero trabajo es trabajo-

-¿De verdad lo harás? Recuerda que lo que prometo lo cumplo- Se sentó en una silla enfrente del escritorio fijo la mirada en el chico quien dudaba en hacerlo

-Oh mejor aun te prometo que tendrás una cita conmigo me han contado que te atraigo dos por el precio de una ¿Qué tal?-

Rápidamente la rubia aprovecho la distracción del chico arrebatándole la carta y levándola hasta la fogata de la oficina –Ahora estás conmigo- le beso la mejilla y salió del lugar.

Desde ese día la rubia comenzó a frecuentar el lugar constantemente en la espera de las cartas del tal Shikamaru el solo hecho de pensar que tendría a la ojiazul dejaba a la chica hacer lo que quisiera.

-ººººººº-

-Sota ¿Por qué aquí?- la chica miro sorprendida el lugar lo primero que paso por su mente fue que tenia correspondencia a lo que dibujo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios creyendo que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

-Tengo algo para ti- Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco cinco cartas las cuales coloco en la palma de la chica al igual que ella lo hizo la primera vez –Esto es tuyo-

Miro sorprendida su mano las tomo y leyó el remitente Nara Shikamaru su corazón se detuvo unos segundos -¿Qué es esto?-

-Son tu correo ese chico las estuvo mandando cada dos semanas desde que llegaste perdona que solo tenga esas- se sintió avergonzado por su falta de coraje y enfrentarse a la rubia el mejor que nadie conocía a Temari y por eso se maldecía al haber caído en su tonto juego.

-Entonces si las mando cada dos semanas ¿Por qué solo hay estas?-

-Temari las quemo y no pude detenerla-

-No entiendo lo que tramas pero si Temari está en esto no es nada bueno-

Ya era hora de contarle todo la culpa lo estaba matando no le importaba la reacción de la chica estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera. Le conto todo lo que había pasado desde el primer incidente se sorprendió cuando la rubia le dedico una sonrisa tan cálida que inundo su ser.

Espero a que ella se marchara para quemar las cartas que Shikamaru le había mandado todas excepto una ya había planeado como vengar a Ino aunque la chica no lo aceptara era por el bien de su conciencia.

La luna iluminaba la noche llenaba las calles con una intensa luz blanca y el aire refrescaba el ambiente Ino se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su habitación ya había abierto las cartas de Shikamaru se sentía mal por no haber creído que él la extrañaba. En las cartas mencionaba lo mucho que sentía el haberse alejado de ella, que la estaría esperando ansioso y muchas cosas más que jamás diría si la tuviera enfrente.

Se dirigió a su cama estaba agotada se metió entre las cobijas y quedo sumergida en un profundo sueño que la condujo hasta su hogar con sus amigos y con la persona que más había extrañado  
–Shika-

ººº

-Nara Shikamaru tu nueva misión tendrá como objetivo proteger el pergamino que enviara el Kazekage de Suna para ello tienes que ir hasta halla para recogerlo- la voluptuosa mujer tomo un poco de aire para proseguir con su discurso –Tu acompañante será Ino Yamanaka-

-Pero Tsunade Ino esta…-

-Si losé Ino está en Suna es por ello que tendrás que ir y ayudarle a proteger el pergamino te advierto que los ladrones no desaprovecharan la oportunidad de robarlo es un objeto muy valioso.

-Si-

-Puedes irte partes mañana temprano-

El moreno camino por las calles no quería llegar a su casa y preparar lo que llevaría en su misión.

Se detuvo en el campo de entrenamiento y se recostó bajo un enorme árbol que se encontraba en el centro. Saco de entre sus ropas las cartas para volver a leerla.

_Llámalo felicidad y confianza, añoranza y cariño, pasión y deseo. Tú lo puedes llamar como quieras pero yo lo llamaré por tu nombre._

_Shika te agradezco que estuvieras junto a mí_

_en los momentos difíciles y felices de mi vida_

_y espero que estés bien cuando recibas esta carta y en todo el proceso de tu vida espero que el camino que elegiste  
sea el correcto y el que te dará la felicidad que mereces  
quiero agradecerte por esta pequeña sonrisa que colocaste cuando había extraviado la mía y la cual hiciste crecer en _

_los momentos que estuvimos juntos  
aquellos que perduraran en la memoria. _

_Aun recuerdo tu frase preferida "La peor manera de extrañar a alguien es estando sentado a su lado, sabiendo que no puedes tenerlo" jamás le tome importancia hasta el día en que _

_nuestra promesa se rompió aquella que creíamos tan resistente _

_Y en cambio era solo palabras escritas en el aire_

_no te culpo por romperla un motivo debe de haber para ello  
pero quiero decirte que quisiera saber el motivo. _

_Desearía regresar el tiempo a aquellos momentos en que  
hiciste todo lo posible para que se me olvidará el mundo por un rato  
anhelo volver a ser tu princesa aquella que le concedías  
hasta el más mínimo capricho.  
__Desde que te conocí llenaste mis pensamientos, y fuiste protagonista de mis sueños. Llenaste mis segundos de felicidades y mis días del consuelo de verte.__  
No sé cómo pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mi  
pero ten por seguro que algún día lo hare _

_Te quiero mucho Shika_

Att. Ino Yamanaka (tu princesa)

Doblo con delicadeza la frágil hoja de papel definitivamente Ino era un misterio uno que quería descubrir.

Se levanto y encamino a su casa ya era hora de aclarar las cosas con ella estaba más que decidido por arreglar todo moría por la ansiedad de contarle todo lo que hizo durante el tiempo que se alejaron pero sobre todo de tenerla a su lado y contemplar su angelical rostro quería e iba a recuperar a su princesa.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

* * *

Espero y les haya agradado y sobre todo cumpla las expectativas que tienen para este final que está muy cerca y de nuevo les pido disculpas por hacerlas esperar.

Y ya saben críticas, amenazas, sugerencias… todo es bien recibido espero nos veamos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
